Horny Ever After
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: Sequel to How Do I Love Thee. The Wedding... but this is Brian and Justin, so it's not your typical ceremony, or reception. This is the 3rd story in this series. This story is finally finished; sequel coming soon! Well, maybe not soon, but I have not abandoned this series. Smut and lemons aplenty inside. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Britin – Saturday – 3:00 p.m.**

"You never did tell me what happened that day in that boutique once your memory came back. You said you were alone, more or less, and it hit hard. "

"Yeah, it did. I'd say it was scary, but only after I realized what was going on. When the memory hit, it was like I literally got hit and, this might sound crazy, like I was transported back to that night. I saw Daphne point behind me, I turned around, saw you, you came over and talked to us, then led me to the dance floor, we danced, then we walked out after that soul searing kiss…. It's like I was there, but I wasn't, cause I knew I was in a store, in public, but couldn't stop the memory even if I wanted to. I felt something hit my knees, but was so out of it, I wasn't sure what was going on other than my mind in overdrive. Then I heard some sounds, like someone talking, then a lot of people talking, all the while still reliving that night in my head. It was bizarre, like being in two places at once, but not.

Suddenly a bright light got my attention enough to pull me out of whatever I was in. Then I was awake and sitting on a stretcher as two paramedics were taking care of me. I insisted that I didn't want to go to the hospital and had to finally tell them I had suffered a severe head injury years back that left me in a coma, had suffered from amnesia and just got a memory back. They still weren't completely convinced, but with the help of one of the officers there, I was able to convince them to let me just go home."

"And how did the officer help you convince the others?"

"You don't do jealousy, huh?"

"No I don't."

"You are so full of shit, Brian Kinney."

"That must mean you're full of shit, too, because as I recall you were full of me earlier today."

"Mmmm, and what fun we had… but I recall we were both full at one time last night."

"That we were Sunshine…. So, how did you convince this officer, and I'm fine with whatever the answer is."

"Uh huh… well, he was checking me out, and under absolute completely different circumstances he might have asked me for my number or something, but since I was just previously unconscious he decided to just support my decision for going home. I'm just glad that he was sympathetic, it could have been that they would have been homophobes, or at least clueless. He also offered me a ride home, which I accepted because I really didn't feel like walking, as I was several blocks from my apartment. He didn't try anything, nor did he try to come up. He just dropped me off at the front door, and gave me his number, his work number, in case I needed anything. We talked the whole way back, I think he wanted to keep me awake and make sure I was coherent and safe on my own."

"And did you need him later?"

"You just can't help yourself, can you? Like I've said before it was shortly after that that I decided to come home. I had already decided I was ready to come home but didn't know when might be a good time. When that happened, and with the barrage of memories that kept coming I knew the time was right, and I couldn't get the visions to stop. Not visions, dreams? Whatever, close enough."

"What were these visions or dreams, would you pass out after having them or would you like black out when having them?"

"No, nothing like that, it's just whenever I stopped being busy, wherever I was, if I was sitting and not moving then my mind would immediately wander to that night. Like I was just remembering, but because the memories were so new, it was like I was dreaming it all over again. Then at night when I'd go to bed I'd relive the whole thing. It was almost like the nightmares I used to have, but better because I got to experience dancing with you, not just the attack."

"I can't believe you went through all that alone. How did you get through those nights? I remember those nightmares; they weren't easy on either one of us. I couldn't imagine you going through them alone. Although I used to watch you in the hospital, I so desperately wanted to go in there and hold you and tell you everything was all right. Maybe I should, maybe that would have helped. I really did feel like there was nothing I could do at the time."

"I know Brian, and it doesn't matter if it would or wouldn't have helped, because we did get through it and I got through those nights and we're here now, and nothing else matters."

"So are you ready to go say I do?"

"I most certainly am, although I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to the ceremony or the honeymoon more."

"How can you look forward to a honeymoon if you don't know what it is, or even if we're going?"

"Yeah right, oh we're going alright, I know you took the next 3 weeks off, and I know you've been getting our travel plans taken care of and our luggage packed."

"Well, I may not have fooled you on that, but you still don't know where were going."

"Humph, no I don't, and I want to, knowing you, well, I have no idea what to expect, but I'm very open to all possibilities."

"Yes you are certainly open, aren't you? Are you open, and waiting, dripping with anticipation?"

"You tease, if we hadn't satisfied our craving for each other, momentarily, by our all night fuck-a-thon I might be breathless and annoyed at you."

"Satisfied… satisfied? Who are you and what have you done to Justin?"

"I said momentarily, I'm always up for anything you can give."

"Don't I know it… and that's better. – I can't believe you're using our house for the ceremony and reception. It's nothing like what you had planned last time, I thought for sure you would plan your dream wedding."

"I'm marrying Brian Kinney, that's my dream, you're my dream; anything else is just frosting on the cake."

"I like your creamy frosting."

"You are insatiable."

"It's true… And you love it."

"Absolutely, and I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Anyway, the ceremony and reception didn't matter, I didn't even want the traditional games and songs. I got stuck on all that last time, this time I just want to be with you and dance with you and however we get there is fine with me."

"And I'm glad you kept it simple and used our house… saved me a ton of money for when we go shopping."

"Like you wouldn't have found some way of shopping no matter where we go. And I seriously doubt you would need to save anything."

"That's beside the point. I'm still anxious to see what's waiting for me out there. It drove me nuts all day staying out of our, what are we calling it? The dance room? The parlor? Mini-Babylon?"

"Santorini"

"Come again"

….

"What?"

"I was waiting for you to make your own joke about coming again before I explained."

"Hmmm… several things come *smile* to mind, but I'll save them for later."

"Alright, if you insist. *smile* On Santorini, or ancient Thera, a Greek island, there has been found proof of a very large and exuberant community of homoerotically-inclined young men who were said to have worshipped the horned Apollo, or Apollo Karenios. During the Karneios time period, early Fall to us, a very important festival took place in which in a specifically dedicated square many citizens would gather round to watch naked boys dance and sing and have sex."

"Well, Sunshine, if you aren't the eighth wonder of the world, I don't know what is… I love it, to think one of our own rooms in Britin named after an ancient Greek city where men worshipped each other's cocks, literally, and in public."

"I thought you might like it. I'm having a plaque made for the room, similar to the plaque outside next to the front door."

"I never thought I would say this, but… fabulous!"

"Can I tell Emmett you said that?"

"Absolutely not… hey, does this name have anything to do with what I'm about to see?"

"Not at the moment, but you never know what's in store for later."

"Do you have something like that in store for later?"

*knock, knock*

"Yes"

"We're ready for the grooms if… well don't you two just look absolutely fabulous… to die for… oh baby you look good enough to eat… not that I would, yes Mr. Big Bad you look downright edible, too…. *Ahem* I should get back, but you two are needed for the main event."

"Thanks Em, we'll be right there."

"Mmmm."

*Close door*

"Could you be a little more civil, you're getting married today."

"I know, that's why I have to be grumpy, they will all be expecting it, and I hate to disappoint."

"You know if you do that you'll hear it from everyone down there. They'll all bug you about today being special and important and how it's not fair to me that you're in a bad mood on supposedly the happiest day of your life."

"Oh good, now that I've heard it from you, I can tune everyone else out and enjoy what I know is the happiest day of my life, and your life, the day you and Gus came into my life being a close second. We know what this day means to us, and that's all that matters… isn't that what you keep saying?"

"Hmmm… I suppose you have a point. You always did like performing exactly how others wanted you to perform. I have had the added benefit to see the real you."

"And only you Sunshine, only you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brian and Justin make their way downstairs to Santorini. The doors are open and inside are all their friends and family. Justin planned this to be as simple, but smaller, than Linds and Mel's wedding, but wanted it to be elegant as well. Well elegant for Brian and Justin. There's a sapphire blue carpet going from the door to the small archway of balloons (good way to save money, Sunshine, Brian thinks, especially as he sees balloons lining each aisle way of very stylish black folding chairs) at the other end of the room in front of the (as Brian would say) bull-dyke minister. And of course on either side of the "alter" are Michael and Daphne.

There's an audible silence following a loud gasp as everyone turns to watch them march down the aisle, marching to a very non-traditional, non-conventional song. (Well done Justin, very well played.) 'Forever Young' by Temperance is playing quietly as the lovers walk to the minister. Justin wanted to keep some things traditional, hence the minister, the set-up and the outfits, but he couldn't resist playing a little.

Brian is in all black, almost like prom night: black slacks, black shirt, black shoes, black vest and black jacket. Justin, is of course, in all white: white slacks, white shirt, white shoes, white vest and white jacket. Brian's first thought when he saw Justin in his white tux was why the fuck didn't I insist we go the white party, he looks fucking delicious in all white. Followed by maybe that's why we stayed home, he looks far too delicious for his own good. Brian of course looked elegant, dark and mysterious.

The only bit of color on either of the men's suits was their ties. Brian's tie was a deep emerald green that matched his hazel eyes so perfectly they were even more beautiful than usual. Justin's tie was a cool, metallic light blue that so matched his eyes, they sparkled. To contrast this color and to show that they belonged to each other, both suits had a small pocket square in the opposite color of their ties so that while the tie matched their eyes, the square matched their partner's eyes.

The vows were typical, nothing out of the ordinary, but not a sound could be heard during the ceremony except for Deb's and Em's sobs. These sounds seemed to amplify as the couple exchanged rings (which were, of course, still brought to the minister by Gus, looking very dashing and very much like his father in a similar black tux, but with no tie and blue shirt), said "I do" and we're pronounced husbands as far as the witnesses in the room were concerned. What the guests did not know was that prior to this ceremony Justin and Brian had already gone through appropriate legal domestic partnership paperwork with their lawyer to make sure that they were true partners in the eyes of the law, which unfortunately in this day and age is more recognized than in the eyes of society. And as Justin and Brian kissed, which is slightly difficult when you're smiling and trying not to cry, the crowd erupted in a multitude of cheers, whistles, and screams.

"It's about fucking time… Congratulations kiddo… good for you Sunshine." Deb, of course, just has to interrupt, well, maybe it's for the best, any longer and the happy couple might have been a lot happier, to the embarrassment of all, including the children in the audience.

"Thanks Deb."

"Thanks Mom."

"So what's next you two crazy love birds?"

"Love birds, Ma? They're more like…"

"Michael! There are children present."

"I knew that… so what's next on this wonderful, surprising, didn't think it would ever happen day?"

*Loud whistle*

"Ladies, gentlemen, queens and children, if I may have your attention… I would like to ask that you all wait in the parlor while my staff and I get this room ready for the real celebration. The parlor is the front living room, for y'all who don't know."

"Thanks Em!"

"Anytime baby! Now go!"

Everyone made their way into the living room, as the dining room and kitchen were being shut off to better serve the wedding reception, as Em couldn't help calling it around Brian just to see him react. Everyone enjoyed the light snacks that Em had placed in the living room for everyone while they waited for the reception, or party, to begin. Justin couldn't wait to see Brian's reaction… speaking of Brian's reaction, it was time to change.

"Brian?"

"Justin?"

"We need to go change."

"We do, do we? And why is that?"

"Because we want to match the room and celebration… *a little louder* If anyone brought clothes to change in to, we have a rest room down here and two upstairs, along with a few guest rooms you're all welcome to use if needed."

"Come on Brian, I want to change fast before Em has the room ready."

"Sunshine we all know why you're in a hurry to get your man upstairs… no need to use excuses to get him out of his clothes."

"Deb… weren't you just warning Michael of kids being present?"

"Oh like they haven't fucking heard it before."

"Ma!"

"Alright, alright, you two go "get changed" and we'll be waiting for you down here, for a while, we'll try and save you some food."

Brian, laughing, and Justin, blushing, head upstairs as slow as their racing hearts will let them.

"Want me to carry you over the threshold, dear?"

"You did that last night, honey, but if you want to go right ahead."

Now they're both laughing so hard they can barely walk through the door, much less one carry the other.

They both start undressing as Justin goes over to the closet to get out their outfits for the next stage of the evening. He places the two garment bags at the end of the bed, and before he can open them he feels a very naked Brian step right behind him and wrap his arms around Justin's equally naked body.

"So… husband… what's say we partake in a little raw (*he rubs his cock against Justin's ass while licking Justin's ear*) afternoon delight before (*he starts stroking Justin's rapidly hardening cock*) getting dressed and going back down (*his other hand slips a finger in Justin's crack and strokes over his puckered hole and licks Justin's neck*) to the celebration."

"Bri… … Uuuuhhhhh"

"I'll take that as a yes," Brian whispers in Justin's ear before spinning him around grabbing his ass and kissing him as hard and gentle as he can manage. Justin can't breathe as he's assaulted by the most perfect lips on the planet. His body responding to his… fuck… husbands… every touch, and he's touching fucking everywhere. Brian's laid Justin on the bed and has him slide all the way up and covers every inch of his body with his own. Brian knows that Justin loves this position. Lips locked, tongues battling, hands roaming everywhere; chest to chest, cock to cock, even legs and feet are touching.

"Oh, God… Brian, please, inside, now… can't… wait… hhhuuuusbaand *giggle*"

"Justin… fuck. – Does that word affect you that much." Brian's still rutting against Justin, cocks rubbing together so hard it's like mutual hand jobs.

"Uh huh."

"Husband," Brian whispers, "MY husband."

"UUUUHHHH!" Justin comes, hard, fast, he couldn't hold it any longer.

"That's gonna be a fun reaction to play with, my husband."

"God, Brian… I just came… from you saying it. Does that make me a sissy?"

"Sissy? What are we in grammar school? No, it makes you the hopeless romantic you are at heart. And while I still may think it's sappy for everyone else, with you, it's fucking sexy to have a husband."

"Thank you, for saying that, for marrying me, for being mine, for… everything."

"Ah, my sentimental little twat with a heart of gold… what say I fuck you into the mattress as hard and deep as I can possibly get."

"Fuck yes! Do it! … Fuck me!"

"Yes my husband."

"Fuck, Brian… you're enjoying that aren't you?"

"Definitely!"

"Oh God, just promise me, promise me, you won't do that in public."

Brian grins, his evil you-can't-stop-me smirk.

"Brian, would you stop playing around and fuck me so we can go back downstairs… I never thought I'd want you to hurry up sex, but I really want to you see what comes next."

"Oh, I know what's coming next." Brian starts rutting into Justin as Justin finally stops talking and starts gasping.

"I want to see what you have planned next, too, but I need to fuck you right now before we do that."

"Yesssss…"

Brian reaches for the lube and starts working it into Justin's ass, one finger at a time, slowly adding finger by finger till he's got three in and Justin is writhing in pleasurable torment, bucking and riding Brian's fingers for all he's worth. Seeing Justin so wanton and open and willing, and though he still wouldn't admit it, being able to fuck him raw, to fuck his husband raw… he yanks his fingers out, grabs his dick and slams into Justin.

"FUCK!"

"AAAAHHH!"

Both yell at the sudden intrusion, and gasp at the completely new feeling of being raw.

"I wanted… to take this… fast, but… fuck… this still feels… fucking amazing… I can't help… but go slow."

"Brian… god… yes… whatever you want… just stay… inside me… however long… you want."

Brian moves Justin's legs to above his shoulders and bends him nearly in half. He starts moving slowly, all the way out, and all the way in, angling his hips to his Justin's prostrate at every stroke inside him. Kissing Justin softly, sweetly, tongues dancing, breaths mingling, two soft perfect mouths licking, stroking, and sucking. Both men too high on each other to say anything, just barely managing to breathe. If last night, the first time, raw, was the best fuck either man had ever had, then tonight, their wedding night, as husbands, was the best love making in their whole existence. Every movement, every slide, every throb, every in, every out was felt and savored.

Brian buries himself to the hilt and stops, just to savor the delicious feelings of the man beneath him. Blue eyes find hazel eyes and they kiss again, slow and sure, smooth and sweet. Moaning their approval, appreciation and love for each other, Brian starts moving again, in and out, not all the way out, just more of a short jab into Justin, hitting his sweet spot every time. Justin starts groaning and panting like he's being tortured, the most exquisite, most sensual, most pleasurable torture known to man.

"You want it … slow and tender… or hard and fast?"

"Ha… Hard… and… fast, Brian."

Brian grabs on to Justin's lower legs and pushes them as far against Justin's chest as he can manage. He works his knees as far under Justin as he can go for more leverage. He raises up a bit, pulls all the way out slowly… then rams back in, hard, fast, in, out, pumping as fast as his body can go. Both men practically screaming in ecstasy as their orgasms build fast. In and out slams Brian, into the most perfect ass, ever. He stops for a moment, lowers Justin's legs and positions them around his waist. He moves his arms under Justin's back and lifts him so Justin is sitting in Brian's lap.

Brian goes impossibly deeper. They both gasp, then Justin takes the lead and starts riding Brian, while holding onto each other tightly, chests rubbing almost to the point of friction burn, but who the fuck cares. Brian is so deep in Justin they both feel wholly connected, as close as two people can be. As close as they were that night Justin left for New York. Panting, gasping, moaning and groaning, Justin's cock caught between them as he feels his orgasm approaching.

"Brian… gonna… come."

"Come… for me… Justin… so close… come… with…me."

They both shoot, coming harder than they thought possible. Justin's come all over their chests and necks and legs. Brian's come in Justin's ass as deep as possible, heating up Justin from the inside.

"God, I knew raw… would feel incredible… but to feel your come in me… it's un-fucking-real."

"Yeah, I felt… the same way… last night."

Brian slowly lays Justin down, while staying inside him, he brings his hands up and pushes his silky soft, but slightly sticky with sweat, blond hair from his forehead. And they both smile, a smile that is reminiscent of their first hotel stay, and of prom, their first night at Babylon (after Brian pushed those other two tricks away), their wedding ceremony, their laughs like those in Brian's office after the fiddler and after Justin came home from LA.

"We stink, Sunshine."

"Yeah, I like it."

"As do I, but we have some clothes to wear, somewhere here and I don't think our guests will want to smell this."

"Well, I would proudly wear your smell anywhere, but I think it would be difficult to get dressed covered in come."

"Mmmm… shower time… come on."

Brian and Justin leisurely take a shared shower. Leisurely because they're both sated after that phenomenal round of love making. But a shared shower between our lovers always turn into something more, so after shared blow jobs, always exceedingly enjoyable, especially by the two best head givers of all time. Justin's very talented mouth and tongue and Brian's gifted, brilliant mouth and fingers, both men came quickly from the ministrations of their exceptional partner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Justin took a lot of time planning what they should wear to their 'reception' in Santorini. Brian was dressed in tight, form-fitting, black Armani jeans, that show-cased his perfect assets, in front and in back. Brian in those pants was hot; and commando… even hotter. He was also in a sleeveless black button front snug shirt with the top couple buttons undone. To show off his perfectly toned, tanned muscled arms; not too big, not too small, and perfectly sculpted. Fucking sexy… he was sex personified, a fuck machine on two legs, oozing and dripping sex appeal so that anyone following would gladly lick the ground he walked on. Okay, well, at least his feet, cause the man had perfect fucking feet. Never before had Justin appreciated feet, or even thought about feet, but Brian's feet, they were works of art which he loved to worship. He was almost tempted on making Brian go barefoot, but not when that much dancing will be involved.

Justin had chosen his own outfit based on Brian's previous reactions to his clothing selections, and with some help from Em. Justin also had on form-fitting, tight black jeans, but Prada (better for his slightly shorter stature), that show-cased his front and back assets exceedingly well, too. Em had chosen a long sleeve form-fitting silver blue shirt, but it was sheer and only had two buttons in front. He had also chosen to go commando.

Hair styled, dressed in the most perfect clubbing clothes Brian had ever seen, they made their way back downstairs. Even though both men were practically drooling and ready to rip each other's clothes off and go another several rounds. What Brian didn't know is that while Brian was dressing, Justin was putting something special on before he got dressed. He found it while shopping for this evening's festivities. He found chocolate flavored edible body oil, it had a very light color to it, but it smelled wonderful, and was calorie free.

By the time they got back down, Santorini had been completely transformed from 'wedding hall' to night club. All the light bulbs had been replaced with black lights, there were several disco balls hanging from the ceiling, blue and green laser lights shining from the corners of the room into the center. There were two platforms at the front of the room. All around the edge of the room were bar height tables and bar stools. All the furniture and table cloths were black and in the center of each table was a vase of what looked like white flowers that glowed purple because of the black lights. Apparently all the balloons were glow in the dark, because they were glowing, too. And the music was just what they would play at Babylon, and almost as loud, too. Good thing this room was designed for this as the music could stay loud but you could still talk over it.

Brian and Justin entered (what felt like) their domain. Not only perceived kings of Babylon, but actual kings of Santorini. And they received a standing ovation. Arm in arm they strolled in like they owned the place. Obviously they did, but this room did not feel like it belonged to anyone, but they looked like it was their home, their castle, their kingdom.

Linds and Mel walked up with Gus in Linds's arms, a barely awake Gus, to say good night. Although they were only going to put him upstairs and then possibly come back down, but was tired from traveling and his busy day, and Brian wanted to spend all day tomorrow with him before whisking Justin away on their honeymoon. As much as Brian might be upset at giving up a day with Justin, a day with Gus was a very acceptable alternative, especially since he would be going back to Canada soon and Brian would have Justin all to himself for the following three weeks.

"Gus wanted to say good night before he went to sleep."

Brian held open his arms to hold Gus for a minute. "Good night Sonny boy."

"Good night cowboy chicken."

Gus and Brian both giggled softly. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you, too Gus."

Justin sniffled. He loved watching Brian with Gus. But then Gus surprised him by reaching out, for him.

"You want to hug Justin good night, too, sonny boy?"

Gus nodded.

Justin took Gus in his arms and held tight. He loved this little boy, he came into his life the same night as his father, the most important person in the world to him, the love of his life.

"Good night buddy. I love you."

"G'night, Daddy Justin. Love you too."

At that, Brian sniffled. Mel and Linds looked speechless. Linds also looked happy, Mel looked confused, but then, after watching Brian get married, it made sense that his (holy shit) husband would be a daddy as well.

Justin handed a practically asleep Gus back to Linds. They all shared good nights and see-you-in-the-mornings (eventually, added Mel, with a wink to Justin and a frown to Brian). Brian just laughed, Justin blushed and smiled.

"So Daddy Justin, shall we sit and have a drink first?"

"He called me Daddy… I didn't, I mean I wasn't expecting…"

"Gets you the first time you hear being called Daddy, doesn't it? It got me, too. And it makes sense, you are my husband, just like Mel is Lind's wife, so JR's mom. Holy shit, did I just compare them with us. Don't ever let me do that again, Ugh!"

"Brian… it's okay. I know you wouldn't compare them to us, not even close. It surprised me, but I like it… no I love it, Gus considers me his Daddy. I need a drink and to sit."

"I would think some food by now, too. Go sit and I'll find my husband some drink and food. Gotta take care of my man."

They both laugh uproariously at that and Brian goes to find his husband (he's still grinning like an idiot on the inside) something to eat and drink. Fortunately along with everything else Em and his crew had done, and probably due to the fact that Justin organized this, there was a huge gourmet buffet spread along both sides of the room. There was some very create lighting put into use on these tables. Due to the darkness of the room, Em had somehow found Christmas lights that were blue, white, and green, only, on a black cord that covered each table and was weaved in between all the dishes. Brian would have objected to using something so blatantly commercial in his home, and at his wedding, nonetheless, but these had to be custom ordered, so he would accept.

Then of course there was the food itself. Everything a gourmet buffet should have, but nothing you would ever find in Babylon. Truly a feast fitting of he and Justin, although he'd leave to ego stroking to Justin. He'd never admit to Emmett what an outstanding job he had done.

"Is his highness finding everything acceptable?"

Dammit, he was hoping to avoid Emmett, but, oh well, nobody was near him, and Em had done a great job with everything. Even if Justin had helped plan everything, pulling it all together still took talent and tenacity.

"Emmie Lou, you've outdone yourself. I know you had Justin's help planning it all, but you really pulled it off."

"Well, well… Brian Kinney paying little ole me a compliment. Either marriage, and that little blond bombshell, have changed you or you've found the bar without anyone seeing you over there."

"Let it never be said that I don't give credit where credit is due. I haven't hit the bar, for your information, and I think we all know the verdict on what that little blond bombshell can do."

"Too true, Brian. So having fun, yet, or should I say again? You were upstairs for a good hour."

"Well you know how Justin can get when he wants something, so I just had to give in."

"Mmm Hmm, and we all know when he says jump you say how high, even if no one else here's it. You're not fooling anyone Kinney, we know you'd do anything for that little twink, who hasn't been a twink for years."

"Yeah, well, don't let that get out I have a reputation as an unfeeling asshole to protect. Wouldn't want anyone to know I do feelings. And you're about him being a twink, I don't think he was ever a twink, not even that first night."

"Well I'll be happy to still treat you as a selfish asshole. And I don't think I've heard the tale of that first night, I don't suppose marriage has changed you enough to want to share?"

"I always could count on you Honeycutt. And marriage hasn't changed me at all, I changed myself for this, for him. And the only thing I'll say about that night is what other 17 year old would have not only followed me willingly without once admitting that he was scared, or continued to follow around Brian fucking Kinney even after I pushed him away."

"You certainly have changed, but definitely for the better, if I may say so. He was tenacious wasn't he? I think we all saw it that first time in Babylon, we all knew you had already turned him down… we saw him around. Although I think I was the only who figured out that the stud of Liberty Avenue had done a repeat. It took longer than I thought it would, but you had a few stumbling blocks to overcome."

"You all knew, huh? I think Mikey was a bit clueless. And… thanks for you know, not saying anything at the time. I know I felt I had an image to protect, but I look back now and realize I wasn't fooling anyone but myself."

"I thought you didn't do regrets?"

"I don't, I'm just saying. Can't change the past, we can only focus on the future."

"You been listening to Zen Ben again?"

"Nope, that was Justin's idea last night. Focusing on the future, we've done too much living in the past, but that time is over, we've dealt with everything and shared everything we needed. It's time to live now, for each other, for us."

"Wow, you really have changed. You know something? It's good to see. We all deserve to be happy, to have that one person we can count on, no matter what. It's about time you had that. Mikey's never been clueless, he was just in denial. It looks the same, but works a whole lot different on the inside. Now before we get more sentimental than I'm sure you've ever done outside of Justin, go take that food to your hubby."

"You're a good man, Emmett. That's right, I said it, but don't expect to hear that again anytime soon. Oh, and don't ever say hubby again."

"Thanks, Brian. Wouldn't expect it from the world's biggest asshole. And don't call me Honeycutt."

They both smile and chuckle at the other. Between anyone else that would have been a perfect moment for a hug, but this is Brian, albeit a changed Brian. So Brian just pats him on the back and Emmett grins like a fool, but accepts it as what it's meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hi Honey."

"Hi Mom."

"I am so proud of you Justin, the ceremony was so beautiful and simple, yet elegant. You and Emmett did a great job planning this. I can't believe how great the house looks, and how this room looks. I'm surprised you haven't turned it into the formal dining room yet. Hmmm, perhaps I can understand that, I can't see either of you as a formal dining room user."

They both laugh at that thought.

"Definitely. At first I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this room, but as I started planning our wedding *grins* I realized that this room would be perfect for both the ceremony and reception. Plus I was thinking of keeping it more a party room. It can hold several tables for a more formal feel, or small cocktail tables for a party feel like now. It could be set up any number of ways and be used for birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, or a private dance club like tonight, when something like Babylon would be fun, but without having to deal with the crowds."

"A couple of years ago I would have warned you about mentioning those celebrations to Brian, but somehow I think those would be perfectly acceptable to him, especially if you did the planning."

"I know Brian still feels similar to celebrations as he used to, but I also think there are times a celebration would be worth it. If Gus ever were down here for a birthday, I know Brian would be happy to have it here. And if anyone in the family ever needed a room and place this big, then we have it to offer. And I know if Brian needed convincing, I'd be the one to convince him."

"And he can always lock himself in his study to avoid everyone."

They both laugh at that thought. "Mom, you're probably right… he would do that."

"I originally came over to ask for my dance with my son, but you looked a little upset, everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's great, it's just… something happened that I wasn't expecting, and it got me."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Well Gus wanted to say good night to Brian, and me, surprisingly."

"It shouldn't be surprising, you're always babysitting him when you can and you've been around him as much as Brian and kids are very smart, he's figured out that you two are together. I wonder what today made him feel."

"That's exactly it, when he said good night to he called me… *sniff* Daddy Justin."

"Aww, how sweet. So Gus did have it figured out. How is that upsetting, though? Wait… oh my god… does that make me a Grandma?"

They're both laughing when Brian returns with a plate full of some of Justin's favorite food as well as two beers.

"What's so funny? … Good evening Mother Taylor, you look lovely."

"Why thank you Brian, you look lovely as well."

"Brian? Mom? I'm over here."

"We know Sunshine, but she's officially my mother-in-law now, she deserves my respect and to be greeted with the proper greeting all ladies should receive."

"Brian Kinney you are so full of shit, and I couldn't be prouder of you, either of you. You done real good kiddo."

"Thanks Mom. And don't you look lovely this evening too, Mrs. Horvath."

"Oh, Brian, *sniff* you know just how to change the mood don't you. You know we aren't married, yet. I wonder when those assholes in Congress are ever gonna get their fucking heads out of their collective asses and realize that marriage is marriage whoever the fuck is doing it and my gay sons don't affect their lives."

"Deb, you should really speak your mind more often, I don't think we're aware of how strongly you felt about such issues."

"Not you too, Sunshine, you've been hanging out with Brian too much."

"Never enough."

Both Brian and Justin smile, knowingly at each other. Deb laughs, cause she knows Brian and gets it, too. Jennifer blushes, because she knows, but this is still her son they're talking about.

"Well, Deb if you ever change your mind and feel like having a wedding and/or reception, our doors are always open to you and Carl."

"Sunshine… thank you… you know I wanted to wait, because, well you know why. With all that's been happening and Brian fucking Kinney finally married, maybe it is time we officially tied the knot. But I certainly don't need a big wedding, and having it here, are you guys sure?"

"Absolutely Deb, you've been a second mother to me, you WERE a mother to Brian, you've given us both so much, it would be Brian's and my pleasure to let you share our home for your wedding. Whenever you talk to Carl and whenever you're ready. I'm sure Emmett would be thrilled if you used his services, too. He's an amazing planner."

"You guys are fucking amazing, I'm gonna go tell Carl before I start crying like a fucking baby and ruin my make-up."

"That Debbie, she is just too much."

"Yeah, she is."

"She's an amazing lady."

Justin and Brian just smile at each other. They know what she's done for them. Neither of them would have gotten to where they are without her, possibly not even be alive.

"So, honey… what about my dance? I don't care that this is completely different than a traditional reception. And this may not be typical wedding music, but I want my waltz with my son… and son-in-law… right now."

"If you insist Mom, I'd try and argue, but I know it wouldn't do any good."

"I know my baby's only gonna get married once, so I'm going to dance with my baby at his wedding."

"Okay."

"You're next Brian."

"Of course, Mother Taylor. But if you'll wait a minute, since this is my sound system, I'm sure I can find a more appropriate song for you two to dance to."

Few people knew this but Brian liked Jazz, all kinds of Jazz, soft jazz, bluesy jazz, jazz metal, jazz funk. He picked one of his favorite jazz musicians, Thelonius Monk, some of his instrumental songs were slow enough to waltz to but had a great beat and wouldn't be boring or repetitive.

"I can't believe you're making me dance mom, I was going for a non-traditional wedding celebration."

"Did you honestly think you'd get out of dancing with your mother… I don't care what kind of wedding you had, I'd be dancing with my son."

"I know, you're right, I can't believe I actually, finally, married Brian. And, I guess after everything we've been through and everything you've done for me, you deserve this dance."

"Oh, sweetheart. Sometimes I wish I could have done more for you, I thought I was doing what was best for you at one time, but…"

"Mom, this is a happy day, no regrets, no excuses, no apologies. I know that was Brian's motto for getting away with things, and keeping up his asshole stud appearance, but that still works. Applied differently, but it definitely still applies. I don't want to live in the past, I only want to focus on the future. Brian and I have worked through everything that we've been through and are ready to make a clean slate. We want our future together with nothing lurking in the shadows."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Living on my own certainly had something to do with that. And while I second guessed myself regularly, I'm glad I did it. Not only did it give me a chance to truly realize what Brian meant to me, but I got a chance to know myself, which I don't think I had ever done. I was always trying to be what everyone else wanted me to be. Or I would make choices based on what others told me. New York was the first choice I made on my own, and while there were still some outside influences, being there, with no help, little support, and even less guidance, I finally figured out what I wanted in life."

"I'd ask what that was, but I'm pretty sure where you're standing and what you just did is 99% of that answer."

"Very true Mom, and what do you think that other 1% is?"

"Well I suppose if we were to tally your life up according to percentages, we'd have a very different list and figures, but I didn't want to get Ted involved with this conversation."

They both laugh heartily.

"But seriously sweetie, I am so happy for you. And you're right, let's not live in the past, you have your future ahead of you with the man you love. And while I may have had some objections at first, I can see how much he means to you, and how much you need each other and love each other. I am truly honored to have him as my son-in-law. Although I must say than when I imagined being at your wedding years ago, I had pictured a woman, maybe Daphne and the possibility of children, but if you're happy, then that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Mom that means a lot to me. It really does. And you've been there for Brian when he's needed you too. Even if he'd never admit it, I know he loves having you as a mother-in-law. And after my little conversation with Gus earlier, it looks like I am a parent. It would be nice to have my own child at some time. I don't know how Brian would react, but something tells me that if I give it a couple of years, then maybe I'll approach the subject with him."

"Wow, with as many questions that are running through my head, I'll ask the single most important question that I can think of."

"What's that? Or do I want to know?"

"Well, okay, a comment, then one question. I'd be fine if you chose Daphne, but make sure you know the woman and are very comfortable and accepting of her past, present and future. For my question, I've seen you with Gus and I've seen Brian with Gus, so I know you'll make fine parents. Babies, children, teenagers can be a handful… so when you're ready, talk about it completely and make an informed decision. Know that absolutely no one is ever ready to have children, no matter who it is, how much money you have, or how many books you've read, and please, _please_ come to me with any questions or concerns you could possibly have."

"I love you Mom, you know that right? And I'm proud of you. Thank you for that offer and advice. I know there have been more than enough times that I have turned down advice and thought I knew better."

"Most teenagers do think they know better."

"And most teenagers would be wrong."

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all, unless, are we okay Mom? I mean, I don't want to cut short what we were saying, but…"

"Sweetie, I completely understand, we're done, for now, but again, anytime, anything, both of you. Now go, dance with your husband, enjoy your night and each other. Oh, and Brian… I'll expect my dance later."

"Thanks Mom."

"Yes Mother Taylor."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jennifer kissed both her boys on the cheek; they really are both her boys. They've been through so much and they've only just begun. They look so happy and beautiful and peaceful together. She had never been intimidated by Brian, she just didn't think he was the right choice for her son. Then again no one is good enough for a mother's son. But after everything they've been through, and they're still together, Brian was good for her son. Craig didn't stand by his own son just because he chose to love a man instead of a woman. She didn't understand it at first, but how can any couple that much in love be wrong?

There's no way Craig would have stood by her if anything close to what happened to Justin happened to her. It still amazes her and shocks her that that was the man she married. Did she ever really know him? Oh well, no sense driving herself crazy with questions asked hundreds of times and still had no answers. I guess I'll take my sons own advice and make no excuses, no apologies and no regrets and live for the future not in the past. And he learned that from being with Brian and loving Brian. Amazing. Then there's a small part of her that would always think of Justin as her beautiful baby boy, and couldn't even imagine what the two of them would be doing later. Or why they were delayed coming down earlier.

She had heard enough from others, and had walked in a time or two on Brian (thankfully alone, enough)… once on Brian and *ahem* Justin. Something a mother never wants to see, but something that as a mother concerned for her son's well being and happiness might be curious about, but doesn't want to ask. It's true that mothers want their children to be with someone considerate who takes care of their wants and needs; and most mothers would never admit this, but not just outside the bedroom, but in the bedroom. Especially if those mothers have experience in that area, then they know that there can be great lovers, good lovers, and bad lovers.

The common thought is that it's not the size that matters, but what you do with it. And for the most part that is true, but certain sizes can matter. Large can hurt and any size can be a part of someone who only cares about their own needs. So when she walked in on Brian and her son, it's something she purposely forgets and tries not to think about. At first it looked exceedingly painful and an incredible intrusion. (This was not the thought later, as she realized she had experimented with that once, and it was neither painful nor an intrusion, after adjusting, and kind of enjoyable, with the right man.) Second was the, what should have been forbidden and just wrong, thought that Brian was exceedingly well endowed and truly gorgeous and…appreciated even more the fact that she was still seeing Tucker, rather than Craig. Third was that her son was surprisingly well endowed, surprising because of his small stature, but and this may sound weird or perverse, but it's not. She was glad her son was, you know, well endowed. Now don't misread this, but as a woman with her fair share of experiences, knowing that bad partners can exist, it was pleasing, on an odd, but relative, level that her son could also please his partner. Although, with being gay men they would know the body a lot better than hetero couples, who have no idea what feels good to the other because all the parts are different. Huh, if it wasn't for Tucker, maybe there's something to be said for a same-sex partner. Oh well, not going to do anything about that anytime soon.

"So Sunshine, I realize this is your loving mother we're talking about, but that comment seemed to have a bit more depth to it than usual mother/son conversations. Care to share?"

"Umm… just that she was wishing us well and apologized for anytime in the past that she might not have been there for me… and… umm… anything we might need in the future that she'll be there."

"Mmm… okay, you always were a terrible liar. I hear something else in there, but I can see you don't want to talk about that right now, right?"

"You do know me well, don't you?"

"Intimately."

"Later."

"Definitely."

"There was something else, I'll tell you later. I'm not hiding anything, there are no secrets from each other, and whatever concerns I may have don't have anything to do with us, with living together or with being married. And I promise that when I'm ready, you'll know exactly what I'm thinking about."

"Now that I can believe, it doesn't sound too serious, you always were a drama princess, but I'll keep an open mind whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Brian… now are we going to stand here or are you gonna spin around the floor again?"

"I suppose I could find something for us to spin to… I think you'll approve of this one."

Brian reaches into his pocket for the remote, pushes a couple of buttons, and then '2 Rights Make 1 Wrong' by Mogwai starts playing. Justin smiles his beautiful Sunshine smile that Brian loves so much.

"Brian" Justin whispers lovingly, eyes glistening.

"I thought you'd appreciate this, on our wedding, in our house."

At this point Brian and Justin start dancing, in typical ballroom fashion, but hotter, because this is Brian and Justin. However, it's not the dance from last night or prom night. That dance was theirs, for them only. No one else needs to see that moment between them, for it is enough that they know it exists and is a wonderful memory for both of them now. The feeling of this dance, though, the love the two men shared was not lost on the watching crowd. This dance style could be seen by couples over at most receptions and in most formal ballroom situations throughout the world, but between lovers so much in tune to each other, who can read and understand each other without words, this was truly a wonderful, fantastic sight to behold.

"I always knew you were a hopeless a romantic under all that bull shit."

"Shhh, don't let that get out, I like my bull shit exterior."

"I know, and I love all your layers, however complex they are."

"You want to know my favorite of your layers?"

"I have layers?"

"Most assuredly."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"I like your birthday suit layer the most."

"I suppose I should have seen that coming."

"You do realize how many different references I could make about that comment, don't you?"

"I can hear them already, I really should have thought that out harder… that didn't help either did it?"

"I think you just have a one track mind and can't wait till everyone leaves."

"Be that as it may, maybe my deep thoughts have another meaning."

"The _deeper_ meanings can be much _harder_ to concentrate on and they're getting you all worked _up_ the _longer_ you concentrate."

"Well _under_ the circumstances one might say I'm _grasping_ for straws till I get the _bottom_ of things, but I did so want to _come_ out on _top_."

They both finish their dance with a final spin and dip, smiling and laughing, albeit a bit breathlessly.

The song changes yet again, Justin having found the remote and put the music back on its random dance mix. Michael and Ben are still dancing, as are Ted and Blake, Jennifer and Tucker, and Linds and Mel (who had just recently come back down after getting Gus and JR in bed; they were going to go to bed too, but knew that they'd be flying back to Canada soon enough and wanted to visit with everyone back home. As they still considered Pittsburgh home, even if Canada felt safer, it wasn't home). Debbie and Carl are visiting with Hunter and his date (Alex, Alice, something like that, neither of the happy couple were really paying attention). Emmett was finally relaxing, for the moment, with Calvin, Daphne and her date (Tony, a hetero if there ever was one, but apparently can make Daphne see stars during sex, ewww! Justin didn't need to know that. Although Brian was pleased enough with her choice as, according to him, Tony checked him out). Cynthia and her date along with half of Kinnetic's staff were there, along with their dates or spouses. The half of Kinnetic attending had known Brian from Vangard or Ryder and Brian had brought them in shortly after opening, because he wanted the best.

Molly, Gus and JR were the only children attending. (And Hunter, if you consider him still a kid, as Brian did, even if he is in college.) Some didn't bring their kids because they knew this was a wedding and decided a babysitter would be fine since they had never met Brian or Justin. Some chose not to bring their children because this is Brian and Justin and who knew what the 'reception' was going to entail. Some family members were not in attendance, I think you know who, even though one had been invited, because Justin still hoped. The others did not know and Brian was quite happy with it staying that way. Justin respected those wishes even though he knew somewhere way, _way_, _WAY_ deep down Brian might want otherwise.

"Hey guys."

"Mikey."

"Hi Micheal."

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Well… if you want to, but I didn't know you'd want to dance with me?"

"Justin."

"Sorry, Michael, couldn't let that pass."

"I know… do you mind?"

"Not at all. *turns to Brian* Have fun and don't use up all your energy."

"I'll always have energy left for you Sunshine."

Brian and Justin smile and kiss each other, it was meant to be a quick kiss, but it deepened pretty quickly, as it usually does when these two are involved. There were no moans, but a little tongue was involved, and while they weren't holding on tight, one set of hands were entwined and the other hands were on each other's backs.

They hear Michael clear his throat loudly and with a chuckle pull away from each other. With an actual quick kiss they part and go to different dance partners.

"Sorry Mikey."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Did you just apologize?"

"Yeah… and?"

"I thought you didn't do apologies."

"Well… that might have been true at one point, but we both know what a crock of shit that was."

"Mmm… it still surprises me how much you changed for him."

"I didn't change for him, per se. I changed for me. I needed to change. And Justin is worth changing for. Besides I couldn't be an over-the-hill club boy forever."

"And I still say that no one proves the case for perpetual immaturity more than you."

They both laugh at that.

"Thanks for standing beside me Mikey. It means a lot to me. No matter what crap life throws at us, we'll always be there for each. Always have, Mikey."

"Always will Brian. And standing by my best friend while marrying the love of his life, it was my honor. But I still can't quite grasp that Brian fucking Kinney is married. Who'd have ever thought you'd be officially off the market?"

"Yeah well, when you have the best at home, why look anywhere else?"

"Seriously?"

"Of course I'm serious, would I marry someone who wasn't as fantastic in bed as I am?"

"Brian… that's not what I meant. And get your brain out of your pants for a minute."

"Hmmm… alright, you have one minute of dick free brain thoughts."

"Oh god, you are such a nut."

"Now how am I supposed to keep my thoughts dick free when you mention nuts?"

"You know you're still an asshole, right?"

"And now you're mentioning assholes… although that does have to do with Justin, as he has the world's greatest ass."

"You're impossible. I just meant that I seriously have never heard you talk about your fucks like that before. I mean you've talked about them before, but I always knew that no matter how good they might have been, they couldn't possibly compare to you, and I know you did it most of the time just to make others jealous of you."

"You may be right about that. But after today you can't possibly think that…"

"No, oh god, no, well, I mean at first I thought Justin was just a fuck, and I know there were many times when I was hoping he was and I saw the signs that he wasn't, but obviously, I know you never do anything you don't want to do and you wouldn't be marrying someone who was just a fuck, and you absolutely wouldn't marry someone without wanting to."

"And I did want to Mikey, I really did. For the first time in my life I'm looking forward to the future."

"You look the happiest I've ever seen you. Hell, you look happy, and I can honestly say I've never seen you look happy, and that right there tells me you really do love him."

"I believe you've mentioned that before, and you know the answer to that, too."

"I do, but Brian, I just have one question?"

"Oh… and that is?"

"Are we still gonna be two old queens in Palm Springs?"

Brian's first thought is, oh no, he still thinks… but wait, Mikey has a twinkle in his eye, and he's trying desperately not to smile. Little fucker. Two can play that.

"No, Mikey, we won't be two old queens in Palm Springs." Brian says seriously. Mikey looks a little sad.

"Yeah, I know…"

"Because Palm Springs would be terrible for Sunshine's skin, we'll have to retire further north so I can admire his unburnt ass."

"Asshole… well, it's good some things never change."

"A lot of things may change, but I'm never changing the way I feel about sex, and with a live in twink, I can get laid anytime I want without having the chase."

"Yeah, that's why you married him, it's convenient, plus something tells me he would be up for a chase, if you wanted him to run. But, I don't think Justin's ever been a twink, at least not by the usual standards. And you're not fooling anyone Brian, we can all tell how much you love him."

"Yeah, I do Mikey, I really do."

Michael has noticed that the whole time they were dancing, Brian's been watching Justin off and on. He would look to see where Brian was looking, and every time Brian would be watching Justin, but Michael would look back at Brian before Brian looked back at Michael. He could see the happiness, love, affection and trust in Brian's eyes. A look that, at one point, Michael longed for. He desperately wanted to be the one who brought that look to Brian's eyes. He knew (years ago) that when Brian was older and tired of tricking and could no longer get all the guys he wanted, he would still be Brian fucking Kinney, but he would want to slow down. And Mikey knew that he would be there, waiting for when that happened, knowing that he would be Brian's choice.

Meeting Ben changed that a little. He loved Ben more than anything and there's no way he would give Ben up for Brian. But with Ben's HIV status, he could still have Brian later. He never told anyone that because it would sound heartless and he wasn't a heartless person. Okay, so he'd done heartless things, but usually when he thought he was doing the best thing for Brian, just like Brian does for others. They were perfect for each other. Plus Michael and Ben had talked about his HIV status many times and they both knew their time together was limited. Then when Ben's ex, Paul, died, and then a year later, Uncle Vic; it just made that reality hit that much harder.

When Michael told Brian a couple years ago (before the bombing when Justin was living with him and Ben) that he just didn't care anymore what Brian did or thought, he was being honest. Well, kind of, he still loved Brian, but he could see how much Brian obviously missed Justin, and he was still being a pig-headed, stubborn, narrow minded asshole that wouldn't change who he was for anyone. He also realized how much Brian and Justin belonged together, but he had found love and happiness and a real home with Ben. He realized that being married, owning a home and being involved the community and raising kids is something anyone can do. Just because society thought that straight people should do that and fags shouldn't and couldn't do that, didn't make it right.

Everyone had a right to their dreams of marriage, family, love and children. He and Ben had done it, Linds and Mel had done it, Monty and Eli had done it and that meant that anyone could. Of course he knew now that Monty and Eli were a bit too PC, too perfect and it took him a while to figure out that they looked down on the life that Brian had lead. He didn't like Brian's self-destructive nature, but they had both grown up with Babylon and found themselves in Babylon, along with many generations of fags who just wanted to fit in and be accepted. And if meaningless sex, drugs and alcohol were a part of it, then that's what you did. He didn't like how much Brian was into it, but he understood why Brian did it; he also knew that guys (gay guys particularly) think with their dicks so often that meaningless sex was a pretty good way of getting off, certainly beats your hand at home.

There are just as many types of fags as there are straights, though. Some fags want the fairy tale ending in their life that some straight kids dream of, because it doesn't cost anything to dream. Some fags wanted to fuck and drink and stay single; there are plenty of straight people like that too. The difference is society expects fags to be immoral, and straight people are supposed to want a family and home. Then those straight people end up sneaking around and cheating and getting in trouble for trying to be someone they're not.

Anyway, Michael was getting a little carried away in his thoughts and realized that he was still dancing with Brian, but Brian wasn't really into the dancing. Oh, he was moving, but he was watching Justin. Michael knew now that the moment Brian proposed to Justin, his dream, whatever was left of it, of being with Brian, was over. Well, after he got over being upset. He knew then and knew now that Brian never does anything he doesn't completely want to do. So he really did love Justin and was willing to give up everything he had previously believed in for Justin. Which meant that not only Justin must have been great in bed (this is Brian we're talking about here, and sex always comes first, so yeah, that would be first), but he must have been able to match Brian in intelligence and wit, too. Who'd a thunk that a little bubble-butt blond twink could match the great Brian Kinney.

"Brian?"

"Hmm?"

"Congratulations… now go get your husband, you obviously want to be with him."

"But you wanted to dance, so…"

"Brian…"

"Yeah, you're right. You go find your husband, too. We're both married, it's weird, but, I like it."

"I can tell, and it is weird at times, but it feels so good to have someone to come home to who loves you and accepts you, no matter what, flaws and all."

"Speak for yourself, I'm perfect."

"HA!"

"Hey none of that, it's my wedding day, I'm pretty sure you can't insult the groom on his wedding day."

"Not even from the best man?"

"Not even from him best friend."

"Always will, Bri."

"Always have, Mikey."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Brian really did enjoy dancing with Mikey, he always had, dancing with your best friend was something you could do to be really free and not have to worry about impressing anyone. You didn't have to talk or think, just be. But Mikey was right, this time, he wanted Justin back in his arms again. And while it was all too easy to think about fucking when Justin came to mind; he really just wanted to hold him. It was something he never told anyone, even Justin, although Justin knew (he always knew), he loved being held, being hugged, being cuddled with, snuggling. It's true that no one would believe the big bad Brian Kinney liked cuddling and hugging, but he did, but it had to be with the right person.

He was never held as a child, never hugged, never cuddled, no one would snuggle with him. Well, there were those times in college with Linds, but those times didn't feel right. Even just the few times it happened, something felt different, not wrong, but definitely not right. His evil mother would hug him, but only in public, because that's what mother's were supposed to do. Debbie would hug him, but he was so hurt or upset that it didn't really get through. Mikey would hug him, but he knew Mikey wanted something more from him that Brian couldn't give. It wasn't until Justin that he allowed someone to really hug him or cuddle with him. And fought that with tooth and nail every step of the way.

Brian still doesn't do regrets, but for a different reason. It used to be an excuse to do whatever he wanted and not feel guilty. He knew now that was bullshit, he was an asshole, could still be if he wanted to, but it was more for business than anything else. Well, and Theodore because it was fun threatening and scaring him daily. Justin told him to take it easy on him once because Ted did what Justin asked him to do without question and they were very friendly. The problem with that is if Brian tried to be nice Theodore would assume something was wrong, so asshole it is, it's what Theodore expected and Brian got the outstanding results from the man, not that he would ever tell him that. Although he guessed the bonus he gives to Ted and Cynthia every year (higher than all other employees) might say something, but whateverthefuck. No one questioned it and that was fine with him.

Anyway, Brian doesn't do regrets, but he does realize that had he not fought Justin they might have had years together as a happy couple rather than a struggling, semi-happy, non-conventional whatever they were. Where was this train of thought getting him about Justin (*he's looking for Justin by now, finding him, and approaching him*)? Look at that ass, the world's most perfect ass. He always fucked tricks only once, why? Because any more than that you get to know them and he didn't want to know anyone or have anyone know him, fucking is safer than love, maximum pleasure, minimum bullshit and all that. Not to mention most were good for a fuck, one fuck, nothing exceptional, just once, that was good, better than a hand, but sometimes that's not saying much. But he does believe in love, and yep, maximum bullshit, but he didn't realize that with the right partner, the maximum pleasure was still there. In fact they knew each other so well that instead of being tired and bored (isn't that what most couples get to after years of sex with just each other) the sex was even more phenomenal and mind-blowing than it was. And it gets better every fucking time, and every time fucking. *grins* And considering how perfect it was even that first night, and every single fucking time since, it's amazing that it still gets better. And even with all that mind-blowing perfect sex, fucking and making love, right now he really wanted to just hold Justin. It was the only time he felt safe, warm and protected. Justin was his home, he knew now that wherever Justin was, he was home. If for any reason Justin had to go back to New York, Brian would absolutely find a way to go with him. And fuck anyone who says that those thoughts are too lesbianic or romantic or for pussies. Justin was worth it, so fucking worth it!

"Hello Darling." Brain says to Daphne as he comes up behind Justin to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Hey Brian. Congratulations by the way, I knew you had it in you. Loved the ceremony, and this reception is awesome."

"Thank you, but you know I had nothing to do with the planning."

"I know, but without you Justin couldn't have done any of it."

"Nor without you."

"Aww, Brian. I always knew you were sweet, even if you can be an asshole."

"He is sweet… and I like is asshole."

"Justin, could you wait until I leave to start talking about that?"

"Oh like you haven't heard it before, Daph. Who used to want all the details?"

"Sunshine, I'm shocked, I didn't realize you were the kind to kiss and tell."

"Oh he told alright, many, many times if I remember."

"And I'm sure you were ever the willing listener just hanging on every word, Daphne."

"Of course, what straight fag hag could possibly object to hearing about gay sex from the two hottest fags she knows?"

"Daph." Justin is so fucking adorable when he blushes.

"Why thank you Daphne, what an outstanding compliment from such a beautiful fag hag such as yourself."

"Thank you Brian… I can see you two want some time together, so I'm off to find my date."

"You two crazy kids have fun."

"Same goes to you, too."

"Later Daph."

"Later Jus."

They all kiss each other's cheeks before Daph goes to find Tony, or rather rescue Tony from, oh god! he's sitting with Deb, Carl, Hunter, Alice and Emmett. Not that she's ashamed of anyone here, but just Deb or Emmett alone are enough to scare away some straights (guys or girls), now together, with Hunter… at least Carl is there to balance everything out. And Alice is almost as much of a fag hag as she is. Although she doesn't know many straight girls (who are honest and comfortable with their sexuality) who wouldn't be a fag hag, given the option. I mean that first time in Babylon. Even Justin, a fag, who had already had gay sex, was terrified, she was in heaven; and she didn't have to worry about being hit on or picked up. It was fabulous!

She couldn't believe how happy they looked together, during the wedding ceremony, dancing the first song together. Actually, she could believe it, she just wasn't sure when it was going to happen. She knew it would. Even an art life in New York couldn't keep Justin away. She knew that Justin was in love with Brian when they first met and that had never left him. Even when he was with Ian (she loved Brian's name for him, she never liked him anyway), he wasn't nearly as happy as when he was with Brian. She knew their problems at the time were from both of them being drama queens who were too fucking stubborn to come out and admit their feelings for each other. She was thrilled when they got back together, and knew that even with the problems they faced after that, eventually they would both realize that they belonged together and being apart was just ridiculous and pointless.

"Hey Sunshine."

"Hey Brian."

Justin turns to face him. They kiss, and stop swaying to the music. It doesn't become passionate this time, though. They're just lost in each other, happy to just be together. Knowing that they can kiss anytime anywhere, they can be together because they want to be, not because they have to be. Brian can be open and honest with his feelings because he finally doesn't care what anyone thinks. Brian Kinney will never be a dickless fag, he'll always be on top (well, unless his Sunshine wants to top him, but that's a thought for later), he'll always be young, he'll always be beautiful, he is Brian Kinney for fucks sake! He silently thanks Mikey for that one. It pulled him out of a slump more than once.

"How was your dance with the lovely Ms. Chanders?"

"Good, I'm so glad she was able to make it today, to be here, to help me plan this, to be my maid of honor."

"You know she would have been here, no matter what her other plans were, and who could pass up the opportunity to state that she planned Brian Kinney's wedding?"

"I know she would have been here, it's just, I'm so happy, I didn't think this day would ever get here, and now it is, and after yesterday and the last few months since I got back and we moved in here. I just, it's so much sometimes that I can't believe it. It's like all my dreams came true, and I don't know what I did to deserve all this, to deserve you."

"You always were a sentimental little twat… but I know exactly how you feel. I know I don't deserve you, but I'm so glad I have you. It's the first time I've ever been happy. Really and truly happy. It's not even scary anymore, I'm just looking forward to tomorrow, and our honeymoon, and next year, and our future… together."

"I always knew you were a romantic at heart."

"Maybe my romance comes from some other organ?"

"Oh I think I know what those are, but this isn't that kind of party."

"Hmmm… we could change that, send the parents home, put on something with more thumpa thumpa to it, and strip down to our underwear… I went to a party like that before…"

"Brian… there's one, well, two problems with that."

"And what's that little boy?"

"Hey, watch it with the little comments, old man."

"Point taken, my long, thick, hard boy."

"That's better my fucking hung hot hard stud of a man."

"Mmmm, I like the way you think, what's say we forget your reasons and make a quick trip to the bedroom."

"Are you sure it will be quick? You still have dance with my mother and I'm sure Linds wants a dance too."

"You keep talking like that and we won't need a trip upstairs, no matter how long it is."

"Oh, I think it matters how long it is *Justin starts rubbing their groins together* and how hard it might be to come back down."

Brian rubs his hands down Justin's back and grabs his ass.

"I'm glad you remember that size does matter. And I don't care how long we're upstairs, *Justin starts licking Brian's neck* god, Justin, I need to be inside you, *Brian growls*now!"

"Yes *Brian starts grinding against Justin and squeezes his ass harder* God, Brian, yes!"

"You want me to carry you?"

"Won't that be obvious?"

"I don't fucking care… I need you, right fucking now!"

Brian and Justin are both breathless and practically ready to come in their pants. Brian picks up Justin, Justin wraps his legs around Brian's waist. They start kissing hard and passionately, barely breathing, desperate to feel each other, to be as close as possible. They didn't know that taking that last step, that last official step as husband and husband would take their already passionate, off the scale, over the top, seeing stars, unfuckingbelievable orgasms to an all new level that neither one of them knew about.

Their desperation and love and passion for each other was not only heard but felt by every person in the room. Their public displays when they're together were legendary and always heated up any club, bar or anywhere they were, but this, this was something that none of them had seen. Brian and Justin often kissed and danced in public, but this was family, friends and co-workers. These are people who knew what Justin and Brian felt for each other, but usually didn't get to witness. Brian never let people see how he feels, and anytime those club goers who have seen them together saw Brian and Justin they saw a fucking hot couple, fucking (cause even their dancing was fucking with clothes on). But this, was so beyond that. This was Brian fucking Kinney showing the world how much he loves Justin. Everyone knew that the two headed out the door (although how they saw where they were going was anyone's guess) were going to make love to each other. Not have sex, not fuck, but make love. Because this wasn't mere desperation of two horny men, this was lust and love and want and need and adoration and tenderness and the two men so in love with each other that they didn't care who saw them, what they saw or that anyone else was there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey girl, have you seen Sunshine, I wanted to dance with him?"

"Have I seen them? No Em, I haven't, although I wouldn't pass up the opportunity should it arise *smile* but I know where they are."

"Why Miss Daphne I'm shocked, that's your best friend and his husband you're talking about."

"Exactly, like you wouldn't pay to go see that, should you have the chance?"

"That's beside the point, there's no gay man, or straight or bi woman, who wouldn't grab at that chance. But I still wanted to dance with Justin."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be down shortly, they've been gone about half an hour."

"Oh honey that's nothing compared to how long they can go."

"Don't I know it. Don't give me that look, who do you think Justin came to all those times he wanted to talk about Brian when he was first seeing him when we were in high school?"

"That's right, you really are his best friend… I don't suppose I could bribe said friend to give this friend some of those juicy stories."

"I would think that with all your visits to Babylon you've seen them together."

"True, but a quick fuck in the backroom is hardly what's going on upstairs right now."

"Possibly, but with the two of them, a trip to the backroom still has to be hotter than anything else back there."

"That's true too. They were totally hot, even with just Justin, well you don't need the details, since you've heard them all before, you could see how they felt about each other. It was no secret in Babylon and on Liberty Avenue that Brian was smitten with Justin from day one. Well, at least that day that Justin stole those tricks away from Brian. Did he tell you about that?"

"Tell me? I was there."

"You were? I know you were in Woody's, but I didn't know you went to Babylon."

"Yep… who do you think convinced him to go?"

"NO!"

"Yep!"

"Why Miss Daphne, I do declare, you are something else girl, good for you."

"Why Thank you, Emmy Lou."

"So you were the one who convinced Justin to go that night?"

"Yep, he had already been with Brian, all night long and several times from what he told me, and really wanted to see him again, but Brian, being Brian, had already told him to get lost he had him and didn't want him anymore. But something about how Brian said it, and what had already happened between them. Justin said that first time they fucked, Brian yelled out I love you to him. Then Brian tried to impress him talked to him all night, which didn't sound like something a guy like Brian would do. Even if Justin was just a fuck and Brian was totally stoned, he wouldn't have treated Justin like an equal. They even fucked face-to-face which isn't something I would think that Brian normally did either. He even let Justin name Gus."

"I knew he named Gus, like Brian would have taken any other trick with him, I knew there was something special about Justin. Didn't know what Mr. Kinney shouted, did he even remember that? I had other heard bits about that night and I knew when I saw them dancing that night that Brian was lost. And Justin was a twink at the time, but I knew he had had him, shoot, even I was attracted to him. He was so cute, and those eyes, that perky bubble butt, damn."

"I don't know if Brian remembers that, but Justin was gone, not to mention the look Brian gave Justin when he dropped him off the next morning. If Justin had kissed him, I guarantee we would have all witnessed gay sex, right then and there. And I know about the cuteness, I can only imagine what Brian sees in that bubble but because he is great in bed."

"That's right… you know not many fag hags have that kind of experience with their very own fags."

"I know, I'm very lucky. I had heard horror stories about a girls first time and I didn't want that. I knew Justin's first time and that Brian was really gentle and careful and listened to him. I wanted that type of experience my first time. It got kind of weird after that, but I'm so glad we remained friends… anyway, Justin couldn't do anything but think of Brian, so I told him to get dressed, go to Babylon and show that Brian Kinney what he was missing."

"You know how lucky you were right? Not everyone has a good first experience, and in the gay community, it's even harder to find someone like that. It's funny, girls and fags have a lot in common in some aspects. Girls are technically bottoms, they have to be, so the first time is painful and can be something terrifying. Girls and bottoms are also queens, drama queens and can be downright vindictive when they want to be. But they can also be emotional, romantic and sentimental, which most straight guys and many gay tops don't like and put down."

"I think that's why I love being a fag hag and don't mind that moniker at all. Justin and I have a lot in common, and we get along great, and well, I may be a bottom *smiles* but Justin is a top, no matter what anyone else says. And I'm so glad he went to Babylon that night, cause look at where we are now."

"It's amazing how far they've come, no pun intended."

They both share a laugh.

"I am curious though, you said Justin is a top… I mean, I know I can't ask either of them, but can I ask you, exactly what you mean by that?"

"You can ask, and I know, but if I say anything you have to swear not to say anything to anyone else. I've been dying to tell someone forever, and I know how much Justin and Brian respect you and I know you would never betray their trust by repeating what I'm about to say."

"My goodness, you make it sound so serious. But if you're gonna say what I think you're gonna say then I swear on my Aunt Lula's grave that I'll never repeat what you're gonna tell me."

"Alright. When I say Justin is a top, I mean it, in every sense you can think of. He only bottoms for Brian… and when I say he is a top, he's a top in that relationship, too. Obviously Brian is the top and usually the dominant one, but when Justin has the need, or when Brian has the need… Justin is a top."

"My goodness… is it hot in here, or is it just me… Our little Sunshine, a big beefy top to Brian's nelly bottom… Wait you said always a top. What about when he was with the fiddler?"

"Then too."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. I knew he loved Brian and they were both idiots during that period, I think they were stuck at the same maturity level and needed some time apart. I wasn't sure how Justin felt about Ian *smiles* but when he, reluctantly, told me that he was the top in that relationship, I knew it was only a matter of time before he went back to Brian."

"I suppose it shouldn't surprise me, Justin's always been so strong and in control of himself. I mean he went after, got, and kept the great Brian Kinney. Anyone who can do that can't be just a nelly bottom, but I would never have guessed. I'd say I can't believe that Brian allows it, but it's impossible to have a committed, loving relationship without that give and take. I always knew they were hot together, and I've known they've loved each other for a long time, but I didn't know how in love they were, and Brian allowing Justin to top him, wow."

"I know, by the time Justin told me, at the time, I knew enough about the dynamics of gay couples to know how huge that is, it's like you said about bottoms and girls having sex in common. Allowing a guy inside us, to share a part of us, it's the same for a bottom, I would think. I know sex can be emotionless, but for many girls, myself included, and some bottoms, including Justin, were Brian is concerned, being a bottom is very emotional and it's really hard to not get tied to that person on a deep emotional level."

"Boy you really do understand gay guys, and girls, don't you? Knowing everything Justin's gone through I'm glad he had you there to help him. And I'm just as glad that Brian had Justin. They certainly had their fare share of ups and downs, but they deserve each other and the happiness they obviously seemed to have found."

At that point the doors reopen and in comes our pair of newlyweds, lovers, best friends. Both looking, if possible, more gorgeous than before. Their clothes are the same, but there is a glow about them that is even stronger than before. Both men are flushed, and though it's obvious they showered before dressing, they have on identical smiles, the smile that says I'm so well fucked I'm having trouble walking I can still feel my partner in me and I fucking love it. That's right, both men, and it's noticeable to the whole group. It's hard to hear the mutters and whispers over the music, but it's there. Neither of the lovers care, this is their day, this is their love, their life, and they don't care what anyone thinks. Fortunately the friends and family watching this beautiful couple take the dance floor slowly and gently knows them well enough to not say anything. And just watching them dance, so sweetly and tenderly, with private loving smiles on their faces and eyes only for each other, knows that they have shared something with the other that no one can take from them. Linds and Michael might be the most shocked of the whole group, but even they have the common sense to not say anything. Neither of them can imagine Brian giving himself like that, but after careful, quiet reflection they realize that if there is one person Brian can (holy shit) bottom for, it would be Justin, his partner, lover, husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I hate to interrupt the happy couple, but it's time for my dance with my son-in-law."

"That's okay Mom, I can let him go for a bit."

"Oh, you're free baby, good, let's dance."

"I let you go for a minute and you've already found someone to dance with."

"I can always find someone to dance with, but I'll always come back to you."

"My arms will be open and waiting."

Justin leans in to Brian and whispers "I love you."

Brian whispers "I love you too" before the two kiss and go with their respective partners, for the moment. They're happy and satiated for the time being.

"So Mother Taylor, I believe this dance is yours?"

"Yes, Brian, I believe it is."

"Well, you finally got your wish… you're my mother-in-law."

"And I couldn't be happier, honestly. I know we've had our disagreements and arguments, but I've always made decisions based on what I think is best for Justin. It's clear now that you've always done the exact same thing. While we may arrive at completely different decisions, we both have Justin's best interest at heart."

"Too true, Jennifer, too true. Although there were many times that regardless of what we thought was best for Justin, he clearly had different ideas of what was best for him."

"Yes, and regardless of what we decided once he gets his mind set on something…"

"No need to tell me, I know all about that. He's the most stubborn man I know, and determined, and proud, and exhausting, and…"

"He is definitely all that, but he's also the sweetest, kindest, most open person I think I know."

"He's also strong and brave and affectionate and thoughtful and helpful and supportive. You know if we were talking about anyone other than Justin I'd say I sounded far too lesbionic."

"Brian, those aren't lesbionic feelings, they are human feelings. I know how you feel about him, and it pleases me greatly that you can share how you feel about Justin to me. Knowing how you feel about him and hearing it from you, are two different things. Thank you for sharing with me those thoughts. I can't tell you what it means to know that my son is that loved and cared for."

"Well, Jennifer, I know I never used to be open with my thoughts or feelings, only Justin knows everything there is to know about me. Yes, we've talked extensively about our past, separate and together, our families and lives. I would only feel comfortable telling you this, and no one else, because, like you said, this is your son we're talking about. I'm sure as a mother you don't feel anyone is good enough for your son, and I don't think I'm good enough for him either, but I'm grateful that he chose me and I couldn't imagine my life without him."

"I might be able to agree to no one being good enough for my son, but you're wrong about you not being good enough for him. Whatever you think about yourself, I know my son, at least now I do, very well. He was always a very happy child, very sweet, kind of shy, and very intelligent. Until he met you he didn't have any problems, but I could tell for a while that something wasn't right, like something was missing. He was still happy, but there was no light there. Then suddenly he was withdrawn and upset. I don't want to go into too much detail, this is a wonderful day, and I don't want to ruin that, but… suffice it to say, he has been the happiest with you that I have ever seen. Even more so then when he was a child, because with you he can truly be himself."

"I don't know what to say to that Mother Taylor, other than thank you. I know this is the happiest that I've ever been, and I was never happy as a child. It wasn't till I met him that I knew something was missing from my life. It took me a while to figure it out, but I'm so glad I did."

"You know Brian, now that you and my son are married, and even though I love when you call me Mother Taylor, I think I'd like that to change."

"Oh? I'd be happy to call you Jennifer, if that's what you want."

"No, no, Brian. I believe you're misunderstanding me. First of all, I'm divorced, and I'd rather not be Taylor anymore. Second, and don't you dare tell Justin this, but my last name might be changing again if I read the signs with Tucker correctly. Third, and finally, please call me Mom."

They've stopped dancing and are just standing for a moment. Jennifer smiling a softer version of Sunshine's smile, but close enough. Brian is stunned, speechless. Not only will Justin not be pleased about Tucker, well, maybe he will, who knows, Jennifer deserves to be happy, in a relationship with a partner that accepts her and her children. Brian doesn't know what to say about calling her mom. Debbie is his surrogate mom, but this is more real than that seems.

"I've never had anyone I could call Mom before. I certainly wouldn't count the warden as any kind of mother. Debbie helped when and where she could, and for all intents and purposes she was my mother, but I never imagined that I would… who knew that could be an effect of marriage?"

"Brian, you don't have to make a decision now, just consider it for the next time we see each other. And that's part of marriage, you don't just marry a person, you marry into a family. And as wonderful and interesting as your Liberty Avenue family is, and as accepting as they were with Justin, you are my family, so you should call me Mom. I would be honored to be your Mom whenever you needed me, Brian, just like when Justin needs me."

"I… I don't know what to say… I'm flattered and… indebted that you would accept me so willingly."

"Well, we've had our ups and downs and a few years to build to this, but family is family, and we take care of each other and support each other. It doesn't matter what you were taught, that's what's right, so that's what we do."

"I can see where Justin gets his strength and tenacity from. So, in honor of my new family, thank you…Mom."

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No, it felt… good."

"Well Brian, I believe that there are people waiting for us, and I think we've drawn a few observing eyes who are probably all dying to know what we're talking about."

"Well they can just fucking wait, and it's none of their business if I want to talk to you on a dance floor, without dancing, right Mom?"

"Right son."

Brian softly gasps. No one else notices, but there are several pairs of eyes staring at this uncommon display of emotion from Brian Kinney, as well as what appears to be Jennifer making Brian speechless, it must be a Taylor trait. Brian's been uncharacteristic all day, but then again, no one figured Brian would ever get married, so maybe it makes sense that he's acting different.

Justin has been watching this whole display, but he knows how his mom is and how Brian is, so whatever they're talking about looks good, emotional, but good.

Tucker and Lindsay are both walking up at this point, as it looks like Brian and Jennifer are finished dancing. Tucker knows what Jennifer was doing, they do share everything with each other, they do love each other. Tucker also knows that the conversation is winding down and maybe Jennifer needs a shoulder, or an ear, or whatever other body part he can offer his lover, partner to help however he can. Lindsay has been watching this exchange as well, and she's worried, but only because she's never seen this side of Brian before. She also remembers her wedding and other weddings and that she never got to dance with her partners parents, she wasn't accepted by her partners parents, or her own parents. She feels compelled to help Brian, since for some reason Justin isn't. Although, it's his mother and his (wow) husband dancing together, so if Justin isn't going maybe she shouldn't because he knows them, but she can't help herself. She's been wanting to dance with Brian for a while, and maybe this is a good chance while Justin is talking with Emmett and Ted and their dates.

"Jennifer."

"Tucker."

"Congratulations Brian, a bit untraditional, but it seems to fit you guys. And I love the house, very well done."

"Thanks Tucker, it turn out well didn't it. Although this whole day was planned by Justin, with Daphne and Emmett. Thank god it turned out alright, I was very worried. Knowing Emmett he could have turned the whole thing pink and frilly just to spite me."

"That's why Daphne worked with Emmett, she wouldn't do anything to upset Justin and ruin this day."

"Very true Jen… Mom *softly smiles* and Justin would have been able to convince them not to do anything to trick me, if they wanted to, and I heard a couple of stories about what they tried to convince Justin to do."

"Oh no, I can only imagine what those two would cook up, thank god for Justin indeed."

"Couldn't have put it better myself Tuck."

"Brian?"

"Lindsay, Hi. You know Tucker, right? I know you know Jennifer."

"Hi Jennifer, nice seeing you again. Tucker, I believe we met once before, at one of Justin's exhibits?"

"Yes, he wasn't too happy about my dating Jennifer at the time, but he seems to be coming around. I'm glad to, Jen and I are doing great."

"That we are Tuck. Hi Lindsay, good to see you again. Well, Brian, thank you for the dance and discussion. Enjoy the rest of today and I won't bother wishing you luck because I know you don't need it, and I'll be seeing you soon anyway."

"Thanks, Mom, you enjoy the evening, too. And remember your room is ready for if and when and you want to turn in."

Brian and Jennifer hug each other and kiss each other's cheek. Jennifer and Tucker go over to visit with other people they haven't had a chance to talk to you yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Mom?"

"Huh?"

"You called her mom, I was wondering how long that's been happening?"

"Well, if it's any of your business, since just tonight."

"Brian, I didn't mean it to sound like that, I just meant…"

"Gotcha Linds, I know what you meant, had to give you hard time."

"Brian! Still an asshole I see?"

"No one said I had to change completely, and I see nothing wrong with assholes."

"Mmm… especially not little blond ones?"

"Watch it with the little comments."

"So not little, huh?"

"We're not going there, but would Brian Kinney be with someone who couldn't match him?"

"Wow, who would have thought…"

"Linds… I said, we're not going there. That's my husband *grins* you're talking about. And as such I have a promise to protect his virtue, or well, virtues and assets."

"You can be so bad. So can I have the next dance?"

"Of course."

"So can I ask you about calling Jennifer Mom?"

"Only if I can ask you about moving."

"Brian you know we've talked about this before."

"Yes we have."

"So…"

"So what?"

"Argh, you can be so frustrating sometimes."

"Really? It seems to me that you can too."

"Fine, I'll talk about moving if you talk about Mom."

"That's better. She just asked."

"And?"

"And what?"

"That's the only explanation I get?"

"Sure… oh you wanted more details?"

"Asshole"

*Smiles big* "Well you know about the warden and my youth at what they called a home."

"Yes, I do, I always wished I could"

"Hey, none of that, not now, not today, just listen."

"Okay."

"Beside you know I had Debbie and Michael, and you, when I needed someone, not that I ever admitted that at the time. You guys knew me well enough to be there when I needed you. Thank you for that by the way. Anyway, I never felt like I had a real mom, you know? I never would have imagined I would get one my marriage, but Jennifer explained that when you marry you don't just marry a person, you marry the whole family. Our thoughts and dreams may be very different but our goal has always been the same, to take care of Justin because we love him. So she asked that I call her Mom today because not only is she gaining a son *smiles* but she thinks that, while no one is good enough for her son, she said that she couldn't imagine anyone loving him more than I do."

"Brian, that's so sweet. I'm really happy for you. I know for a long time I held on the idea that I wish this could have been us, you and me, but…"

"We would have driven each other crazy. Not to mention that you like pussy and I like cock. Well, apparently you like cock every once in a while, too, but…"

"Brian! Don't go there, please."

"Very well, if you insist."

"I don't think any mother thinks anyone is good enough for their son, but all you can do is prepare yourself for meeting and trying to accept whoever your son loves and hope to see what they see."

"So you think I'm good enough for Justin?"

"Most definitely."

"And when Gus is old enough and if he meets someone like me, you'll keep an open mind and open heart."

"OH my god! I'm not ready to think about that, what if he does, shit, I'm not… great, now I have to think about him dating and meeting a girl, or a guy, and they could be…"

"So, you still think I'm good enough for Justin?"

*Deep breath* "Yes, I think you're good for Justin, and I know Justin is good for you. I don't blame Jennifer at all for decisions she had to make. I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would have felt during a few rough times you guys have shared. I guess I will keep a very open mind and heart come the time though. Boy, Gus dating someone like Brian Kinney, and thank you for the eye opener and reality check. I was happy for you."

"Good luck with that whole checking out Gus's dates and all, it'll be interesting to see if he's gay or straight. Although I can honestly say that I don't care now. If I can change to be with the man I love, then anybody can. Not to mention Gus doesn't have the fucked up home life that I did at his age, so he'll be fine. I do wish I could spend more time with him though, and see him more often… which brings me to my question."

"I know you want to be near Gus and see him more. He hasn't forgotten about you, and he asks about you all the time. As you heard earlier he thinks he has two dad's now, not that I have a problem with that. Justin would make a great father."

"Yeah, he would. He's always taken good care of Gus, and me. And he's taught me a lot about being human and handling emotions. So, about seeing Gus more often, have you guys thought about moving back here?"

"I think Mel and I are still at an impasse. I want to come back, but we are settled up there, we both have good jobs, we like the apartment we live in, and we are thinking of buying a house. But if we move down here then we shouldn't buy a house up there. And being down here we had so many babysitters it was unreal. Now the kids are in day care and I don't know how that's affecting them. I'd rather they were home with family. But I also don't want an in home nanny in that apartment. It's nice, but it's small. There is a community park, but we have to walk to it, we don't have our own yard, and it's really annoying in winter. I know Gus would love to be down here, he talks about you and Justin, and everyone here all the time. He has friends in school, but it's different. Everyone is really open up there about gay rights, but a little prejudice when it comes to Americans. I think Mel feels it in her job, but she doesn't want to move back here. You know how passionate she is about gay rights and our lack of them here."

"More like stubbornness and unwilling to negotiate. Look, I know it would take both of you agreeing to move back. I miss you, and I miss Gus and I know everyone down here misses all of you. If you moved back, you wouldn't have to live as close to everyone as you used to, if you wanted more freedom. As you know that prop 14 didn't pass, and after what happened at Babylon, there hasn't been any talk about it at all. Not that some feel sorry for gays that got hurt, but a lot of people were upset that something like that happened in Pittsburgh, in America."

"You know Mel said something similar to that before we moved. You know when we asked, Michael gave us permission, and you reluctantly gave yours. What made you change your mind at the time?"

"Well, Mikey said yes because he thought I would say yes. I really didn't want Gus, or you, to go anywhere. Then Justin was going to go to New York and it seemed like everyone I cared about wanted to leave or give up, so I agreed that you could move. Now with Justin back, and I know Mikey misses JR terribly, and you guys nor he can really afford to fly back and forth, and now that I'm married, and with everyone, as weird as it seems, we're all settling down instead of living on the edge and in the fast lane."

"You really have changed, haven't you?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Kind of, but if anyone could change you, it was Justin… I've seen it since that first time I met him, well, actually the fact that he named Gus, then when we officially met him."

"Yeah, I should have known then that he was different, actually I did know, it just took me a long time to admit it."

"But you did, and that's what is important. I can honestly say you look happy, and I have never seen you look like this before."

"You know Mikey said the same thing. And Debbie and Emmett, and Theodore. And I am happy, really happy. But it would make me even happier to be closer to my son."

"I know. Look I'll talk to Mel again. We'll all be here tomorrow and you'll be with your son, as a happily married man. Michael already wants to drop by sometime to see JR some more and we can all discuss this again. Maybe Mel hearing it from both of you, in person, might make a difference."

"I'll call him in the morning and find out what time he'll get here and we'll make sure that we're all here and plan lunch around it. Nothing has to be decided yet, but a more positive attitude about coming back to your family will be a big step in the right direction."

"That sounds like a plan Brian. I guess this means we're finally growing up Peter."

"Don't say that Wendy, we'll never grow up."

"I miss you, I mean all of you, but I miss talking to you and coming to your office, or visiting your loft just to say hi."

"I know, I miss you too, and of course, Gus. Well, you can't stop by the loft, but you're welcome here, anytime, for any reason, you know that, right?"

"I know now, and thank you. It's been wonderful staying here this time, I was so worried we'd have to stay in a hotel, and that can get expensive."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Right then the song changes, yet again. Everyone is enjoying the mix that Justin, Emmett and Daphne came up with, it has a little bit of everything in it. Justin has been dancing with Deb and visiting with Hunter and Ted, and Michael and Ben. But when the song changes, Brian and Justin immediately stop what they're doing and look at each other.

_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_

_you're enchained by your own sorrow_

_in your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow_

_how I hate to see you like this_

_there is no way you can deny it_

_I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

"As much as I would love to continue dancing and talking, we'll talk later, right now I need to go to Justin."

"Debbie this has been fun, but I need to go to Brian."

"Brian, is something wrong?"

"What is it Sunshine?"

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_

_I'm a shoulder you can cry on_

_your best friend I'm the one you must rely on_

_you were always sure of yourself_

_now I see you've broken a feather_

_I hope we can patch it up together_

"I can't explain right now, okay?"

"The song, it's, I need to go to Brian, okay, Deb, please?"

"Of course, can you explain later?"

"Sure Sunshine, I can see you need to, but you better fucking tell me later why you had to stop dancing with me."

"Sure."

"Thanks Deb."

"Thanks."

Brian and Justin walk to the middle of the dance floor and look into each other's eyes, but not touching.

"Hey stud, wanna dance?"

*sniffle* "Shu…Shut up."

"I promise you won't… forget this one."

"Brian…"

_Chiquitita you and I know_

_how the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leavin'_

_you'll be dancin' once again and the pain will end_

_you will have no time for grievin'_

Brian puts his arms around Justin's shoulders and Justin puts his arms around Brian's waist.

"I didn't forget this one, you know, never."

"I know, me either. And now we have both to remember."

"God I love you Brian, I love you so much. I wanted to say it that night, both times, so bad."

"I know, Sunshine, I know. I love you too, more than you'll ever know. Whatever happened, I'm glad we're here together, now."

_Chiquitita you and I cry_

_but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_

_let me hear you sing once more like you did before_

_sing a new song Chiquitita_

_try once more like you did before_

_sing a new song Chiquitita_

By now other's have recognized this song. Michael pulls Ben up to dance, Ted takes Blake's hand, and Emmett grabs Calvin; they all lead their partners to the dance floor, near Brian and Justin, but not too close.

_So the walls came tumblin' down_

_and your love's a blown out candle_

_all is gone and it seems too hard to handle_

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_

_there is no way you can deny it_

_I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

"Well Sunshine, it seems we've inspired other's to dance to this song, yet again."

"I think they danced last time because it was Pride weekend, not because we were dancing."

"Speak for yourself, I think they were dancing because they just had to follow us."

"I'd say you're too full of yourself, but as I'd follow you anywhere…"

"I'd rather follow you."

"Thank you, Brian."

"Because then I stare at your perfect ass the whole time."

"Well, since you're being honest, that's why I'd follow you too."

_Chiquitita you and I know_

_how the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leavin'_

_you'll be dancin' once again and the pain will end_

_you will have no time for grievin'_

"Justin?"

"Yes, Brian?"

"Shut up and kiss me already."

*giggles* "Ever the romantic."

"I just wanted…"

And he was silenced by doing exactly what he wanted Justin to do. Justin kissed him, so similar to that night in the middle of the street. Not quite as similar to other times of dancing in the street. He couldn't believe that he did that, then. Brian Kinney, stud of Liberty Avenue deciding not to trick and dance with Justin, in the middle of Liberty Avenue, during Pride week, when every queer in the Pitts (and then some) would be there. And he just didn't care because it bothered him when Justin walked away leaving him to his wicked ways, because he hadn't had Justin all day, and he really did want him. Then when Justin made that comment about dancing, he knew, without a second thought or guess, that dancing with Justin was exactly what he wanted to do.

_Chiquitita you and I cry_

_but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_

_let me hear you sing once more like you did before_

_sing a new song Chiquitita_

_try once more like you did before_

_sing a new song Chiquitita_

And as the song ended, the two lovers stopped dancing, but were still connected, tender gentle kisses, but every inch of their bodies touching, arms wrapped tightly around each other, loving the closeness, the feel of each, the warmth and safety each felt when in each other's arms.

A slow sound of clapping was heard by Brian and Justin, but it wasn't till the clapping grew a bit louder that they stopped kissing and looked around. Noticing that Michael and Ben, Ted and Blake, and Emmett and Calvin were the closest to them. Then that everyone seemed to be clapping and smiling. Michael, Ted and Emmett having clearly understood the meaning of this song, others just looked happy, but wondered what had inspired the 'three musketeers' to get up and dance to that song.

"Hey, I have an idea for the next song."

"What's that Sunshine?"

"Where's the remote?"

"Right here… what's your idea?"

"You'll see."

Justin takes the remote and searches for what he wants. He loved this thing, Brian really went all out, it controlled the sound system for the whole room. Sure it had play, back, forward, stop, pause, power, but it was a really expensive system with a touch screen remote, and all their CD's were in back in a huge CD changer and all the song and band information was viewable on the remote. Justin smiles when he finds what he's looking for and presses play.

_I feel so extraordinary_

_Something's got a hold on me_

_I get this feeling I'm in motion_

_A sudden sense of liberty_

_I don't care 'cause I'm not there_

_And I don't care if I'm here tomorrow_

_Again and again I've taken too much_

_Of the things that cost you too much_

_I used to think that the day would never come_

_I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun_

_My morning sun is the drug that brings me near_

_To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear_

_I used to think that the day would never come_

_That my life would depend on the morning sun..._

"Fucking brilliant Sunshine." Debbie yells over the music. Everyone starts laughing, everyone there knows this song and when it played and what they were doing. Even those who weren't there have heard the story by now, by someone else in this room. And they all know, now, that that night had been made possible by the same two people who they were celebrating with, and in their home.

"When did you get to be such a clever devil?"

"I learned from the master."

"Are you gonna use your amazing superpowers on me again?"

"Who says I haven't already, after all we did just get married."

"Then it must be me with superpowers, because wasn't I the one who initiated this."

"Ah, but Sunshine, I originally proposed, so, my idea, my powers."

"Well, whatever powers you used to get me here, I'm glad I came."

"So am I, and hope to coming later… and coming… and coming…"

_When I was a very small boy,_

_Very small boys talked to me_

_Now that we've grown up together_

_They're afraid of what they see_

_That's the price that we all pay_

_Our valued destiny comes to nothing_

_I can't tell you where we're going_

_I guess there was just no way of knowing_

_I used to think that the day would never come_

_I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun_

_My morning sun is the drug that brings me near_

_To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear_

_I used to think that the day would never come_

_That my life would depend on the morning sun..._

Everyone gets up to dance, even though it's late and they all know that they should be going home, well, except for those spending the night at Britin (Linds, Mel, Jennifer, Tucker and Molly), but even they were close to wanting to go to sleep. But it seems everyone has found a little renewed energy. They knew this was probably the last dance of the evening. Justin knew that this was a good choice, because the last time they all danced in the street, after defeating that homophobic prick Stockwell, everyone did feel liberated and free. He had a feeling that everyone was ready to call it a night, but was having too much fun to leave. This song would be the perfect ending to a perfect day and evening. And even though last time might not have had a perfect day, finding out what Brian had actually done, and then knowing that his commercial made all the difference, made that night's celebration all the more special. And even though Brian had lost everything, Justin still had the money from Rage, and Brian still had his last pay check from Vangard, they could afford a great take-out dinner that night and the sex, they fucked all night long, everywhere they could manage. There might not have been a lot of furniture, but fucking on the floor and against the walls, against the posts, against the windows, on the bed, next to the bed, in the shower, on the kitchen counter. It was all fucking fantastic.

_I feel so extraordinary_

_Something's got a hold on me_

_I get this feeling I'm in motion_

_A sudden sense of liberty_

_The chances are we've gone too far_

_You took my time and you took my money_

_Now I fear you've left me standing_

_In a world that's so demanding_

_I used to think that the day would never come_

_I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun_

_My morning sun is the drug that brings me near_

_To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear_

_I used to think that the day would never come_

_That my life would depend on the morning sun..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The party wound down over the next hour. All the Kinnetic employees, and their dates, went home knowing that even though Brian was married and would be leaving on a 3 week honeymoon, he would expect the best from them. As changed as he was he was a ruthless task master, as always, regardless of how Justin being home softened the edges a bit. He would expect everything to be absolutely perfect when he returned from wherever they were going. They had wished the happy couple the best, well, they wished Justin the best of luck and whatever compliments and well wishes that Brain would allow. Linds and Mel headed off to bed, they had their own room in Britin, it was right next to Gus and JR's room, and it shared a bathroom. These might have been considered regular guest rooms but Brian insisted that one for Gus be designed specifically with Gus and JR in mind, and Justin knew that if Linds and Mel were there they should all share a bathroom and be in the next room over, and that their bedroom should be designed for them. The munchers had been stunned at the rooms, the kids absolutely loved theirs. It felt like being together, like at home, but the rooms were bigger and were brand new. And anyone who knows kids knows that brand new rooms with brand new toys were always better than home.

Linds and Mel couldn't help but notice that their bedroom looked similar to the room at their old house near Liberty, and Gus and JR had all the latest toys recommended for kids their age. All the furniture in both rooms was top of the line, but very comfortable and homey feeling. And the bathroom, although not huge, had a shower and a bathtub; and it was completely stocked with linens and toiletries (oddly similar to what they normally used). Linds knew that Brian had really wanted to make them feel comfortable and welcome. Mel, well she knew that Brian did it, she still believed that Justin had convinced Brian to do what he did. She knew he loved Gus and would do anything for his son, and for Lindsay, but she still couldn't let go of the fact that he was an asshole.

Jennifer, Tucker and Molly said their good-nights and congratulations before heading to bed. They were also given two separate bedrooms, and while they would also be sharing a bathroom, it was not connected to either bedroom so that Molly wouldn't accidentally walk in when Jennifer or Tucker were using the bathroom, or vice versa.

Michael and Ben left with Hunter and Alice, but Brian made sure he made plans with Mikey and Ben to come back around noon the following day for lunch and to visit with JR. Michael was very thankful that Brian remembered this, but he also sensed something else was going on, but would let it go for now. If he had learned anything it was that Brian would talk when he was damn well ready and not a second before, and you wouldn't know anything until he was ready to tell.

Daphne and Emmett were both staying for a while to clean up after everything was done, but neither was spending the night. They would be back after Brian and Justin left for their honeymoon to officially take down everything in the room that should be stored and/or returned. Daphne would have liked to visit with Justin some more, but they had done more than enough visiting preparing the wedding, for now. Daphne did want to spend some time with Tony for a while. They were doing really well together, but with planning a wedding, even a small one (and including Justin's pre-wedding night), time together was limited. Emmett wanted some time alone Calvin, as well, but knew the after party clean up and take down was almost as important as set-up. He, too, knew that they would be back in a few days to completely finish the room.

Debbie and Carl wanted to get home as well. They had had fun visiting with everyone, and of course, Deb was exceedingly happy for 2 of her boys. One she thought would never find happiness and allow himself to love and be loved, but so deserved it, far more so than he thought. And she knew Sunshine was just the person to do it. She liked him the minute she saw him, even if she wondered what the hell he was doing with Michael. She had been warning him about Brian for as long as she could remember, but even with warning the kid, she saw the way Brian was with him, Brain treated him like an equal. She never saw Brian like that with anyone. And the couple of times that Brian would sneak over drunk in the middle of the night when Justin lived there… well, it happened when Mikey and he were kids, too, but that was different. When Brian was a kid, she would always worry that he would do something with her son that she didn't want to have happen. Clearly she worried needlessly, but you can't blame a mother for wanting to protect her pig-headed, head in the clouds, teenage, gay son from someone like Brian Kinney.

She knew what Brian went through at home, more than once did she take care of him, he learned that he didn't have to sneak in (after a while), and could come right to the front door. But she also saw the way her son acted around him, looked at him, talked about him. She also noticed that Brian didn't reciprocate any of that, but did use it, frequently, to his advantage. So of course she was worried about Sunshine, but there was once that she walked in on Brian and Justin, not fucking, thank god. That never happened between Michael and Brian, goodness knows she wouldn't have been to handle that, but Sunshine, she didn't think she could handle that either. No, what she saw was different. Brian was asleep and Justin was asleep in Brian's arms…Brian was holding Justin. A normal person would call it hugging or snuggling. Brian would probably deny it at the time, but even with Mikey Brian had never done that.

She was so proud of her boys, Brian had come such a long way and grown up so much. She saw what he was capable of, and though she still regrets bad mouthing him to Justin, she just didn't see any other alternative at the time. It was so hard to see that Brian could change, he fought changing for so long, she was so relieved when they announced they were getting married. Even though it didn't happen at first, and she knew Justin going to New York wasn't the greatest choice, she knew that Brian had changed. Few knew that once Justin left that even though Brian didn't talk to him, he would come over to their place more often, or go over to Michaels, or just stay at home. She knew he was at home, because she went over to make sure he was okay at least once a week. Of course when he was over at her place he always made it sound like he was checking in with Carl about Babylon, but she knew the real reason. He was lonely, he didn't trick and drug like he used to, and she knew from the rumors around Liberty that those last couple of months before Justin came home (and ever since then, actually) if Brian was seen at Babylon, it was only coming or going, alone, from his office. And even less so in Woody's.

Before she and Carl left, though, she made sure she told everyone that she had finally agreed to marry Carl, who was wearing a shit-eating grin the rest of the night. Everyone was very happy for the couple and when Debbie saw how happy she had just made Carl she couldn't believe she had waited 2 years to make that decision. It shocked her even more when he pulled out her ring and asked her to marry him again, on one knee this time, after she said she was ready. She couldn't believe he had the ring with him, much less that he knelt all traditional like, it was something Debbie Novotny had never experienced before and she fucking loved it.

Justin and Brian saw everyone out, locked up, set the alarm and were ready to go upstairs when they noticed an envelope on the entry way table that hadn't been there before. Brian's name was the only thing on the front.

"I thought I told no one to get me anything. It seems weird that only my name is on it though."

"You may as well open it and see what it is. Maybe it's not a gift."

Brian was slightly suspicious, he told everyone that under no circumstances was anyone to get him anything. He was confused because he recognized the writing, it was Cynthia's.

_Hi Brian (and Justin if you're next to him, which you probably are), _*they both smile because she's right*

_I know you said no wedding presents, and this isn't a present, so to speak, more of a gesture or a well deserved reward, if you will. _

_This comes from all those at Kinnetic who thought a little peace of mind might be helpful while you are away. You always demand the best from your employees, and we always give you 110%, and then some. Ted and I, and the rest of Kinnetic's staff want you to know that we will run your company as efficiently, effectively and successfully as if you were still at your desk ready to ream, yell, scream, holler and rip the balls off of anyone who doesn't perform at the top of their game while you're on your honeymoon. _

"It still amazes me how well she knows you."

"And she's almost as ruthless as I am, surprisingly, I taught the woman well."

_Some good news that might help that is the fact that we have requests for advertising campaigns coming in locally, statewide and some national companies. Everyone is very dedicated to make sure that this happens to the benefit of you and Kinnetic. Image may be everything in advertising, but it means shit if the company can't back up that image with substantive material and competitive price and guarantees. And while a few years back I would never dreamed of saying this, but I think the fact that you are getting married will actually benefit the company in the long run. It's true that sex sells, and a typical married individual may not be sexy or powerful in business, but you're Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor. I've heard some rumors and have seen what some companies are calling the marriage of the century. Liberties most eligible bachelor and proudly crowned king are taking the advertising and art worlds by storm. There will be no stopping either of you._

_Brian, I have already heard from Remsen, apparently they are ready to come back, accept whatever campaigns you come up with, and are willing to pay more to get what you have created. Don't worry, I'll make sure they grovel and beg before I accept. AND Eyeconic wants a new campaign, and are willing pay whatever is asked. _

_Oh, and I haven't gotten you anything, accept time. I know your trip is already planned and arranged and you'll be back in 3 weeks, but, I know the schedule at Kinnetic and everyone is pitching in to help with this one, take an extra week, enjoy a longer honeymoon, at home, before coming back. It will give you a chance to unpack, unwind and enjoy each other a little longer before returning to the grind of the above average, busy, successful, ad man that you are. Oh, and good luck with your paintings for you upcoming show Justin, and don't worry, I'll handle all calls from your agent while your off gallivanting around, well, the bedroom of several hotels in different cities, if I know Brian._

_Congratulations, again, and have fun in… thought I was going to put it in here didn't you? HA! _

_Cynthia _

"Wow, Brian… Remsen, and Eyeconics… and national companies. It's amazing how well Kinnetic is doing, but not surprising, I always knew you would be a big, fat, fucking success. It's unbelievable how fast you've gotten there though."

"It's not that surprising to me, although I'm glad Remsen came to their senses finally. I worked my ass off to get what my company has become so quickly. It's still kind of weird to say my company, but I think it's what I've always wanted. To be my own boss, knowing exactly what every client wants and I know exactly what to expect from my employees and how to be as successful as I am. Although I must admit, I don't think I would have gotten as far as I have without you by my side. And an extra week, I was thinking of cutting our trip a little short to be able to unwind from all the activities we'll be doing, but this way I don't have to. We can stay the full time, and still have a week all to ourselves, here."

"The extra week will certainly be nice, and I'm glad she'll be handling the calls from my agent. With my first show just recently ended I know that she'll be busy with calls and offers, well hopefully, she will be… I know, I know, I'm good, but so are a lot of other artists out there. I'm just happy to be able to create what I want, when I want, and have others enjoy that and actually want to buy it."

"I've always said your work is amazing, I know you'll be successful, if you're last showing is any indication. You sold out."

"It took the whole time to sell out though. I mean I didn't expect it to happen… anyway, not to change the subject too much, but I have an idea for our fourth week, or at least a part of it, if you wanted to go somewhere after coming back here to repack and regroup for a day or two."

"And what's that Sunshine?"

"How about a visit to Toronto? I know you see Gus at least once a month, and we'll spend tomorrow with him, but after our honeymoon, I think you'll both be ready to see each other, and I haven't spent time with him since right after I got back, since I had to prepare for my show and be there for the opening."

"Not bad, Sunshine, not bad at all. I like your thinking. I do look forward to spending tomorrow with Gus, although I would enjoy spending it with you, we'll get more than enough time to do that over the next few weeks. I'm sure by the end of our honeymoon, Gus will look forward to hear from us."

"I'm sure I can be convinced to let you use the phone once in a while to call Gus from wherever we are, if you wanted to talk to him."

"You'd let me use the phone, huh?"

"With the proper persuasion, of course."

"Of course."

And with that Brian tosses the envelope and letter back on the table and tackles Justin. At first to tickle him, but soon the tickles and pinches become rubbing and squeezing and instead of rolling and laughing, both men are panting and groaning.

Brian grabs Justin's crotch and squeezes gently.

"And how do you propose I convince you to let me use the phone?"

"Brian… I think I'll need…mmmmore convincing than that."

Brian leans in to trace Justin's ear with his tongue, down his neck and back up the other side to nibble his earlobe.

"Is this better Sunshine?" he whispers. He unbuttons and unzips Justin's pants, slowly; Brian reaches in and pulls out Justin's cock and starts stroking it slowly, just barely touching, while rubbing his thumb over the tip.

"Or is this how I should convince you?"

"Brian… god, I … bed… don't want… to wake… Gus."

Justin's trying desperately not to moan or talk to loud; he doesn't want Gus or JR, or his mother… "Brian!" Justin jumps off the floor, painfully erect, pulling out of Brian's grasp.

"We need… to take this upstairs… my mother…"

Brian's really trying not to laugh at this. As fucking turned on and horny as he is, seeing Justin flushed and wanton, and erect and his perfect cock sticking out of his pants, not quite realizing that even if his mother wasn't quite interrupting anything at the moment, anyone coming downstairs right now would see exactly what was happening.

"Justin…I'd be happy to take this upstairs, but I think…"

Brian walks over to Justin and tucks him back in and zips up and buttons Justin's pants. Even though Justin stops moving and turns a brighter, more embarrassed, red at having realized that he was still hanging out, having Brian touch his cock again stills all thoughts and makes him gasp, not caring if they are interrupted, that feels too good.

"So should I carry you upstairs, or can you walk?"

"Shit Brian, I'm so hard it hurts… but I think I can walk."

"Are you sure, because I could carry you up the stairs, I could give you a piggy back ride… of course then your cock would be bouncing on my ass all the way up… hmmm, not a bad idea."

"Brian" Justin half whispers, half moans "You're not… helping."

Brian takes Justin's hand and pulls him upstairs toward their bedroom. A room which has been christened many times already, and that's just the past two days.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Should I carry you over the threshold, Mr. Taylor-Kinney?"

….

"Justin?"

"I… sorry, I like being called that, Mr. Taylor-Kinney… does that make you Mr. Kinney-Taylor?"

"I suppose it does, Sunshine. But that still doesn't answer my question."

"Didn't you carry me in yesterday, though?"

"True, but that was before our wedding, I haven't carried you since then."

"Actually, you did earlier, during the party, when we came up here."

"Hmmm, you're right I did, although I don't remember the carrying so much as what came after that, a couple times *smiles* so that means, I still have to officially carry my husband over the threshold tonight."

"Well, I guess, when you look at it that way, I can't really object, but…"

"Besides, I was going to tell you one part of our honeymoon once we... ooof."

Justin throws himself at Brian.

"Well, what are you waiting for, pick me up and carry me into our bedroom Mr. Kinney-Taylor."

"Bossy bottom."

"I could call you the same."

"Would you two mind, there are some people trying to sleep down here."

"Molly, what are you doing out here? Did something wake you up too?"

"Mom, Molly, we're sorry, we were just, well…"

"What is going on out here? With all the ruckus, I'm having a heck of a time getting JR to settle back down."

"Sorry, Mel, we we're…"

"Well, as unusual as a wedding night tale as this could be, Mel, Molly, Mom *blushes a little* I was trying to convince Sunshine that I hadn't officially carried my husband over the threshold yet."

With that Brian leans down, picks up Justin so he's carrying him in traditional groom fashion.

"Sorry for the disturbance, sleep well, we'll see you all in the morning, late, late morning. If we're not up by the time Mikey gets here for lunch you can send Gus up to wake us. Don't worry, our door will be locked, and I did have these walls well insulated so you won't be able to hear a thing."

"Brian" the sentiment echoes from every other mouth in the hall, from embarrassment (from his lover), to disdain (from Mel), to grossness (from Molly, that's her brother, ewww!), to slight embarrassment, concern, and love and understanding (from Jennifer).

From over Brian's shoulder Justin turns to each woman in the hall "Good night Mom, Molly, Mel, see you all in the morning. Sleep well."

And with that the newlyweds are in their room with the door closed and locked before they can hear a response and while they had previously been working on ravishing each other breathlessly downstairs they have slowed down a bit. The lovers get undressed, put away clothes and both head to their side of the bed. Brian curious as to what Justin will do. The sight of naked Justin always turns him on more than any other body can, but he wants to pace himself, he knows what he told Justin before coming in and wants to see if that was remembered.

Justin knows that Brian is letting him have this moment to pace himself and call the shots, at the moment. Not only was that little scene in the hallway awkward and bizarre, but he remembers that Brian said he would mention a part of their honeymoon, and is now curious as to whether or not Brian is still willing to share. Oh well, only one way to find out, right?

"I do believe you said something about our honeymoon, earlier… I'm dying to know what you have planned, and you said you mentioned one part. I know there's so many places I'd like to see and places to go, I don't think 3 weeks will be long enough, but I also know us, and I'm not sure that 3 weeks in one or multiple places would be long enough with the hours we'll probably end up spending in bed. But I have to ask one thing before you tell me anything about our honeymoon."

"Since I know where we'll be going, and I know you, I know that no matter how much time we spend in bed, you'll be dying to check out the local scenery and towns we'll be in, so I have no fear that we'll see more than enough. But what could you possibly want to know more than something about our honeymoon?"

"You said Mom."

"I've said that many times… care to be more specific."

"I think you know what I'm referring to. You just called my mom Mom."

"Mmm… I did…*smiles/blushes* while we were dancing she asked me to call her Mom."

"She did? She didn't tell me that she asked you that."

"You couldn't possibly have a problem with that."

"No… oh god no, Brian, that's not what I meant. I'm just surprised. I mean we talked for a while tonight as well, and I know she's more than accepted you as my husband, it still surprises me."

"She said *ahem* she's always respected me and… knows that we love each other and that she's honored to have me as her son-in-law so that I should call her mom as well, and… *ahem* call her anytime I might need a mother."

"Oh, Brian… I know my mom's changed, and so have you, but, wow, she really has accepted you and loves you. I know that when someone gets married or starts a serious relationship you don't just have a relationship with that person, but with their whole family, whether you want it or not. You never know what that family will love or accept. It's taken a while for you both to get where you are, well, actually it's taken us a while for us all to get where we are. I just…you know my mom can be similar to you in the fact that she means what she says, and if she says call her anytime you need her, she means it. I don't see how this night could get any better. It's still so unreal, we've been through so much I keep expecting that…"

Brian covers Justin's mouth with his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sunshine, let's not jinx this, shall we? There's nothing worse than voicing your fears only to have them become a reality. And I know exactly what you mean, and I can't tell you how good it felt to be accepted by your mom, and I know I haven't known her that long, but it feels good to have a mother, albeit a mother-in-law. Never thought I'd have one of those, and I don't regret one second of it. Well, I suppose I might in the future, but it's a good thing that the only mother that Mother Taylor has to deal with is Debbie. Thank god those two get along. Although since they've always been more concerned about you than me…"

"Now you know that's not true. That might have been what they wanted everyone to think, but you know as well as I do that Debbie's always been concerned about you and has loved you. Although she did play into the asshole façade you've got going well enough, she knew the real you enough to help when she knew you'd let her. I also know you counted on her more than you might care to admit, especially when I was in New York."

"Mmmm, I suppose I could admit that, to you. She has always been there for me. Oddly enough, so has your mom. And I can understand now that we've both done exactly what we thought was best for you, even if they were completely opposite to each other."

"And completely wrong for me, since I was the only one who knew what was best for me."

"Sometimes."

"I always knew what was best for me… even I was wrong. As long as we learn from our mistakes then it makes them more meaningful."

"Now you have must have been the one talking to Zen Ben."

"Ha ha… you know what I mean."

"Yes I do… now I believe there was something I wanted to say tonight… what was it?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if you don't remember, we may as well just go to bed, it has been a long day and you need your rest for tomorrow, I wouldn't want to…"

"Oh no you don't. I remember now, thought you were gonna get away with not telling me, huh?"

"Well, you can't blame me for trying to keep all my secrets."

"I'm on to you, remember? I know you're secrets."

"That you do Sunshine *smiles*but I can keep a few to myself."

"I suppose, as long as you tell me a little about our honeymoon… please?"

"Could those lips get any poutier? I already told you I'd say, no need to beg… at least not for that."

"I'll beg, later. I want to know where we're going for our honeymoon."

"Has anyone told you that you have a one track mind?"

"I don't care, come on… where are we going?"

"Hmmm, well, I did say I would mention something. But the first stop is still mine, you don't get to know that. And the last stop will be mine too."

"How many stops are we making? I mean 3 weeks can be a long time, but I don't want to spend a whole lot of time traveling."

"You mean you don't want to join the mile high club?"

"I didn't say that, but how many times does one have to join the club to be a member?"

"As many times as you like, and I like your member."

"Brian" *blush*

"Okay, Our third, and final stop will be at a different location, and is to remain a secret. And of course, as you pointed out our fourth week will be spent partially here and partially in Toronto. We'll have to talk to Linds and Mel tomorrow about that. I'm sure it'll be okay, but I'll arrange travel plans when we return. The first two weeks I don't mind sharing, but we will be busy, because I know you and I'm sure we'll spend more than enough times being typical tourists."

"Wow two weeks at one location followed by one week at another location. And I'm sure we'll be seeing more than enough bedroom time, but depending on where we're going, there is a certain attraction to being a tourist. So, where will we be?"

"Two different hotels in two different cities, but we'll definitely be touring more than those two cities. Some stops will be for you, some stops will be for me, but I think we'll both benefit from the whole trip. And of course some rest and much needed sex back in the hotel every night. And you'll be pleased to know that all the hotels I've found include a full breakfast buffet to keep you well fed before the start of each day, and we'll have an in room kitchen so we don't have to leave the room for dinner or snacks, unless you really want to. The third stop is also for a full week, and I've already taken the liberty of having a few things shipped to that location for our enjoyment."

"Wow. I don't know whether to be flattered or excited or turned on by that last statement. I still can't believe we're taking a 3 week honeymoon. It must cost a fortune, but I won't think about that, I trust you to know what you're doing. But what two cities could we possibly be staying in that we'll need two whole weeks in them. SO, TELL ME… where are we going? Two cities, come on… I want to know, what two cities?"

"Bossy bottom."

"Ditto."

"Brat."

"Asshole."

"Soon."

"Brian, please, tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Alright, calm down."

"Yeah!"

"Insatiable little twat."

"Hey enough with the little, come on."

"How about you guess?"

"ARGH! You can be so frustrating."

"It'll be worth your while."

"But if I guess and I'm wrong then you'll think that I'll want to go somewhere that you haven't picked. Or that you won't…"

"Justin"

"What?"

"Stop worrying your pretty lit…um normal blond head over it, I'll tell you."

"Sorry, and that's better, see, you're learning… now, tell me."

"See, one track mind."

"Hey, I just know what I want and grab it when I can."

"None of that, yet, or we'll forget and I won't be telling you anything."

"I think I can handle the distraction."

"You think you can handle it, huh? I'm not sure I want someone who's not sure if they can handle it or not."

"I've proven more than enough times that I can handle anything you've got big boy."

"Mmm, I do like the way you think, but I think I want to tell you, I must admit that I am anxious to see your reaction."

Brian and Justin are still sitting on their bed and while they haven't been groping, they have been in constant contact, always touching. Needing, loving, wanting to touch each other, whether it's hands, lips, legs, arms or any other body part that needs attention. However knowing these two men, certain body parts will not be touched yet, as once that starts it's not only exceedingly hard to stop it's also hard to continue any conversation. Hard being the key word, of course.

"So, where are were staying for two weeks… do I get to know both locations, or just one location, and are you going to tell me about what sites we'll be seeing, or just the cities we'll be in?"

"Well, I think once you know the cities you know what we'll be doing. I know you very well and I know you know me, so that should be easy. Alright the two cities we'll be staying in are…"

Brian has to chuckle at this point because Justin's practically bouncing with excitement. Not to mention they are both naked and while they both have self control the longer he sits in front of a naked excited happy Justin is getting to be way too much to take. They may not be completely hard at the moment, but certainly hard enough to be more sensitive and noticeable. And he knows the moment he tells Justin the cities he's planned that will be the end of all oral activities… well, at least those that involve words.

"Brian" Justin may whine sometimes, but it's too fucking adorable.

"Sorry, Sunshine, you are just too adorable, and I had to admire the view."

"We've both been admiring for some time now, but please tell me, I can't take it anymore, the suspense is killing me."

"Alright…two cities… Paris and Florence."

…

"Breathe Justin."

"Oh my fucking god, Brian… France and Italy, and that's just part of it, what the hell's the first stop, and we'll have one week somewhere else after that… Oh my god, I can't… you're…"

Unshed tears of joy make Justin's eyes glisten as he attacks Brian kissing him as hard as he can manage pouring all his love and gratefulness and joy into this man, this wonderful man who has come so far, they've both come so far, his husband. His husband is taking him to France and Italy.

"Wait… does that mean we're going, oh my god, that means we get to go to the Louvre and see the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame, oh and Florence, we can see Michelangelo's David and go to the leaning tower of Pisa and, and "

Justin is still sitting on Brian's lap and is so excited about their trip that he's momentarily forgotten he's sitting on a very erect, dripping, horny Brian who is regretting telling his husband where their honeymoon will be, so Brian does the only thing he can think to get them back on the track Brian wants to follow. He holds on to Justin tight, flips them so Justin is on his back on the bed and Brian rubs their cocks together as hard as possible without it being painful while smashing his lips back on Justin's.

Of course Justin responds immediately moaning into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his husband's back and legs around his waist, lifting his hips to rub his cock against Brian's.

Brian has worked fast and without Justin noticing but has lubed his cock and lifts up just enough to slide into the most perfect, tightest ass he's ever known.

Both men moan at the feeling. Raw, uncovered, no latex, so many feelings, sensations, still so new, so unbelievable. Soft, hot, tight, throbbing, smooth.

"Fuck."

"Briiiiiaaaaan."

They both still for a moment to just enjoy the feeling.

"I guess I got carried away… I can't believe where you're taking me for our honeymoon… I got so excited, all the possibilities…But…"

"I know Sunshine…you can't help yourself…your reaction was better than I thought…and if we weren't both naked, on our wedding night…and I wasn't so damn horny from having to sit there and stare at your perfect body…"

"Ever the romantic…shit Brian…enough talking…move, please."

"If you say so."

So Brian starts moving, a rhythm both men know very well. In and out Brian moves slowly grazing Justin's prostrate at every stroke. Groans and moans fill their bedroom, panting and heavy breathing. Two perfect lips kissing, two perfect tongues dancing, two bodies beautifully entwined in a horizontal dance as old as time. Both reveling in the other's heat, love, warmth, skin, smell, sex, taste. Two very different physical bodies so perfectly matched, and now with absolutely no barrier, purposely moving slowly to prolong the perfect passionate pleasure that the husbands are so lost to. Nothing outside this matters. Trips are forgotten, plans are of no matter, tomorrow isn't important, just now, just the two of them. And as their climaxes come pouring out, spurt after spurt, Justin's all over their chests (without any help at all), Brian's completely inside Justin, both men kiss tenderly and slowly, with soft smiles on their faces as they part. Hazel and blue eyes full of the love and passion they both feel.

"I love you so much Brian, I can't believe, well I kind of can, but still, Europe, I'll get to see the works of art I've always wanted to see."

"I love you too Justin, so much, I wanted to give you what I've known you've always wanted. You'll be able to see what you've always wanted, and I'll be able to buy clothing and shoes directly from the cities their made."

"I should have known you'd have ulterior motives to going to France and Italy."

"Mmmm, well, I'm also looking forward to the other parts of our trip, which won't be for shopping, but just for you."

"So we'll be going to other places so I can see the other great artists I've always admired."

"There's art everywhere Sunshine, if you know where to look, but no, that's not the only reason I've chosen the other locations. But you'll find out those places soon enough."

"I wish we could fall asleep like this."

"I know what you mean, but I think we should get cleaned up before falling asleep for the night."

"I suppose, but showers always entail more than just getting clean, and knowing us once we wake up, we'd just have to take another shower fallowing our regular morning activities."

"After the last couple of nights, I would hardly call our morning activities regular."

"Mmm…not regular at all, but certainly much more enjoyable, which is still unbelievable, when you consider how fucking great it was before bare backing."

"And when you consider all the great fucking we've done over the last, however many years it's been, and it gets better every time. And your ass is still the tightest ass I have ever had the pleasure of pounding into."

"Ever the romantic."

"I try."

"Very trying."

"Hey now."

"How about we just fall asleep wet and sticky and shower tomorrow morning, after our outstanding morning activities, which will undoubtedly include the shower as well."

"That does sound better than moving at the moment."

"Well I can think of one movement that would be preferable to sleeping, but I think my ass needs time to recover, and I think my dick could use some rest before your ass gets pounded as well."

"You keep talking like that and we'll have to extend our evening activities before sleep."

"Tempting, very tempting. But tomorrow will be a busy day and I know our flight is tomorrow night, so… good night Mr. Kinney-Taylor."

"I look forward to enjoying my Sunshine with the sunshine tomorrow. Good night Mr. Taylor-Kinney."

And with that our lovers, husbands, fall asleep covered, but still entwined, although in their standard, comfortable position, of Justin's back against Brian's chest. Brian spooning Justin lovingly in his arms, both feeling safe and truly happy. And if anyone repeats that Brian spoons, well, he might just silently agree with a smile and smirk, because everyone knows that that's only true where Justin is concerned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note**: Dialogue in _italics refers to very quiet conversation between Justin and Brian only. _The beginning may be a bit unusual, but anyone who has kids should understand that this can happen.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy Justin!"

*knock, knock, knock*

"_Fuck!"_

"_Christ!"_

"Hey… Sonny boy." Brian says, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine…hold on"

"_Don't you dare pull out."_

"_Do you know how hard it will be to stay hard while Gus is standing right outside our room?"_

"_I seem to be staying hard."_

"Momma wanted me to come see if you guys were up?"

"_We're both up, and we're going to stay up."_

"_Justin."_

"_Keep moving, slowly, and trust me."_

"Go tell your momma…we'll be right…there…okay?"

"You sure you guys are okay?"

"Yes buddy…it just takes…a little while…to get up."

"_Not true Sunshine…it takes no time to get up…but a while to come *grin* down."_

"We'll come down…as soon as…we take…a shower."

"Okay, see you guys soon."

"Yes!... *ahem* Yeah… soon."

"_A shower, huh?"_

"_It seemed…fuck…just fuck me… harder…faster!"_

"_You got it Sunshine."_

And with that unusual conversation out of the way, Brian happily, hungrily, frantically started ramming faster and harder into Justin's, his lover's, his husband's, tight, soft, sweet, beautiful, perfect ass. Through grunts and groans and moans, both men reveling in the feeling the other's raw silky skin, rocking their hips fast and furiously, desperately seeking the release both men wanted, needed. They had woken during the night three times and automatically reached for each other. Whether they just wanted to get more comfortable or feel safe in the arms in his lover, the moment they got close enough, the moment they moved, the memories of getting married, of making love last night, raw, all the times they've made love or fucked raw, even if it had only been a couple days, both men became painfully hard and sought the release in their partners loving arms, or between his legs, or whatever other body part they wanted to involve.

This morning they had woken up, again, in each other's arms. Brian, as usual, waking up first and feeling his husband's back against his chest, and his cock against Justin's ass, decided to do something a little different. Both men thoroughly enjoyed blowing the other, and of course loved being blown, but in years past (Jesus, has it been years already?) Brian was usually the recipient. He has been trying to steadily make up for that at every moment possible, well, at least when being buried balls deep in Justin's amazingly tight ass could be delayed at least a little. Of course, with as insatiable as they both were that usually happened faster than any blow job could be given. So when Brian woke up with Justin in his arms he decided it was the perfect moment to blow his Sunshine. Followed by mind-blowing sex, however oddly it was interrupted, leave it to Justin to think of a way to keep fucking. Although when you think about the number of times they had been interrupted over the years, and Justin usually didn't complain, it's only fair that every once in a while he get to keep going and convince Brian not to stop.

"Come on, Brian, shower time, we have plans today, remember?"

"As tempting as a shower with you sounds, I don't want to get out of bed."

"Well, suit yourself, I'm hungry, and we're leaving tonight, right? I still can't believe where you're taking me, Paris, Florence, and you haven't mentioned the other two places. You're unbelievable."

"It's true, I am." *smiles* That fucking adorable Brian smile that he has where his lips are pulled into his mouth and he grins. Justin would never tell Brian that he's adorable, but he knows that Brian thinks that about him. They'd never tell each other because they know they're not cute. "And I'm looking forward to leaving tonight, too. But I'm not looking forward to lunch, or rather the conversation I'm supposed to have with Mikey and the munchers."

"I know. I was hoping that I would be able to distract you enough to not think about that. Obviously our fabulous fucking during the night and this morning didn't work, so maybe you need a deep penetrating massage to relax your body and mind. And I think the shower is the perfect place for that."

"Hmmm… a long, hard, deep, penetrating massage? That might help."

Both men sport silly grins as they walk to the bathroom to start a very hot, steamy shower. After washing each other completely, using very slow, well placed strokes, both men's cock's are hard, purple, and dripping. Justin spins Brian around and presses him against the tile wall, they groan at the contact. Justin uses the water and soap in place of lube. He's just far enough away to not be able to reach, and there's no way he wants to move an inch further from Brian, other than to slowly push into Brian's ass.

"Fuck… Justin."

"Brian…oh, god!...so tight."

"Feels…fucking…"

"Perfect…fucking…"

"Amazing!"

They both start to laugh at finishing each other's chuckles, but as Justin speeds up his thrusts into his husband's perfectly toned and tight ass, the chuckles turn to moans, turn to groans as Justin speeds up faster and starts pumping harder and deeper, jabbing Brian's prostrate at every thrust.

"UUHHHHH"

"FUUUUUCKKK"

"Juuussstin, gonna…"

Justin grabs Brian's cock hard and starts stroking hard and fast in time with his thrusts.

"Come…with…me…Brian"

"Fuck…Justin…AAAAAHHH!"

"UUUUHHHHHHH!"

Climaxing at the same time, Brian all over the wall, Justin in the tight warm channel that is Brian.

"Holy Fucking Shit, Sunshine."

"God, Brian, so fucking…good."

Justin's softening dick slips from Brian's ass, both groan a little at the emptiness. Brian turns in his husband's arms, takes his face in both hands and places the sweetest kiss on Justin's lips. And after briefly gasping at the tenderness and love radiating from Brian, he returns it. No tongue is needed, just lips, soft, sweet, wet lips. Brian and Justin both smile as they pull away, but stay in each other's arms, very close, and just look into each other's eyes. Both seeing all the love, wonder, adoration, beauty, admiration, and acceptance in each other.

"I love you, Brian, so much. It still amazes me after everything we've been through, we're still here, together, married. It's…"

"I know, Justin. It's un-fucking-believable. I can't believe we're finally married, either, sometimes. I know when I've said before no regrets, it was all bullshit and a way to excuse stupid behavior, but I still mean no regrets. Regardless of what we've been through, I'm so glad we're finally here, always and forever."

"Brian."

"Ah, my sentimental little twat… I know, I know, watch with the little. And after that astounding performance, I can definitely attest to you not being little, but you're still a sentimental twat."

"Oh like you weren't waxing poetic about our relationship."

"Shut up."

Justin was about to respond when his stomach reminded them that they still needed breakfast. Brian started to laugh, but apparently at hearing Justin's stomach rumbling the need for food, Brian's body decided it needed the same and rumbled as well. This time is was Justin's turn to laugh, much to Brian's chagrin.

"Twat…come on, Sunshine, apparently we both need food after a night of fucking"

"And sucking"

"And making love"

"And rimming"

"It's amazing we slept at all, isn't it?"

"It's a good thing we'll be staying in so many hotels, we'll be able to get some much needed rest before...AH!"

And with that comment Brian tackled Justin on the bed and started tickling him.

"B…Bri…Brian…stop…*laughs* stop…please…*laughs harder*"

"Plenty of rest…I'll show you… ha!...take that."

Justin flips them both over, amazingly given that Brian practically had him pinned and starts tickling Brian. They both start laughing until they realize their position, their bodies touching almost everywhere, groins lined up perfectly. Laughing turns to gasps turns to groans and Justin was just about to attack Brian's mouth with his when…

*knock, knock*

"Would you two stop fucking and come down to lunch."

Justin's stomach starts rumbling again, a little louder.

"Don't you growl at me, your son, my daughter, Ben, Linds and Mel are all waiting for you."

"I didn't growl, asshole, that was Justin's stomach."

_"Brian."_

_"What, it was. Come on, Sunshine, time to feed you, with something more than protein, we have more than enough time to finish this later."_

_"Brian Kinney, are you turning down sex?"_

_"Hard to believe I know, but once I get started, I am not stopping, and I would much rather have you dripping with anticipation than trying to fuck you with that monster in the room."_

_"Monster…hah...At least I want to eat a whole meal…my mom still thinks you're too skinny."_

_"Way to kill the mood Justin…never bring your mother into a conversation in our bed, ever again…Did I just say conversation and our bed in the same sentence?"_

_"I believe you did Mr. Kinney."_

_"I think we both need food if we're actually using our bed for a conversation. And I can call you the same thing, Mr. Kinney."_

"Brian, Justin…we're ready for lunch, too, so if we're not interrupting, please come down to join us."

"What do you mean if we're not interrupting? This is Brian and Justin, of course we're interrupting, but they've probably been at it for hours and just haven't stopped yet."

"Mikey, Linds…as much as I love you guys, go away and let us get dressed in peace."

Both stand there a little stunned at Brian's statement, said so openly and freely given, no second thoughts, no sarcasm, just honesty. Linds recovers first.

"Alright, we'll go downstairs, but if you're not down in 5 minutes I'm sending Gus and JR up to knock on your door until you open it and come down with them."

Brian and Justin get up and start getting dressed as they hear retreating footsteps.

"About time."

"Brian…do you realize what you just said?"

"Huh, about time? Yah, and? They were demanding we stop fucking and join them for lunch. Of course, with your stomach, I'm all for that, but they have no right to demand that I stop fucking my husband, in our house, in our bedroom."

"Brian…you just told Mikey and Lindsay, out loud, that you love them."

"Fuck!"

"We can't remember, we need to go eat lunch."

Brian rolls his eyes and grumbles something under his breath.

"What was that dear?"

"I'm not looking forward to this Justin. I want Linds and Gus, and Mel and JR, to move back here, but I know how Mel feels, and I want to see Gus more. And now I have to face both Mikey and Linds, when did I open myself up enough to admit that out loud, to both of them, I wasn't even thinking."

"Brian, you've always been loving and caring, you've always been there for others, providing whatever you could whenever you could, no matter what the consequences. They've always known you love them. And if they know you as well as I think they do, they won't expect anything, they'll just both be happier to know that you're more open with them. And that will work out when talking to Linds and Mel, too. As long as you don't get upset, and let me butt in every once in a while if I see you need it. I'm here, always, whatever you need. You know I support you, I want Gus back here too. And I know that you want Linds back as well. I think as long as you stay honest, as you have always been, and open, which I know you can do, and listen to them when they want to say something, I think everything will work out. Nothing may be decided today, but that doesn't mean we can't all discuss the possibilities for the future."

Brian had several responses running through his mind, from loving and supportive, to lesbianic, to effusive and sentimental, to sarcastic and witty, but one thing came to mind, and he decided to go with it, and see if Justin got it.

"When did you get to be such a clever devil?"

Justin frowned, thought, then his eyes relaxed, his lips curled up a little and his eyes got a little glassy with unshed tears. His sweet sentimental, stubborn, loving husband.

"I learned from the master."

They were just about to kiss when they heard two sets of very small, very fast (well one fast, and one struggling fast) footsteps coming up the stairs. They were both in the hall by this time, just in front of their door.

"Daddy! Daddy Justin!"

JR tried to shout out, too, but being around 2, it was a little hard to understand, but both men knew what came out was supposed to be Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin.

Brian and Justin both leaned down to catch the two that came barreling down the hall as soon as they saw them, as fast as they could. Gus really wanted to see both his daddies, and didn't really want JR coming with him, but he knew that arguing wouldn't do any good. He also knew he could run faster, so he made sure he went fast as soon as he got to the hallway. He went a little slower on the stairs, just to make sure that JR was okay. She may be an annoying little sister, but she's still his sister and he knows his mommies and daddies love them both. JR really wanted to be as fast as Gus, but she was just too little. She knew Gus would get to them first, but she also knew that Gus would probably be with Uncle Brian so that means she would get Uncle Justin, he always made her feel important and loved. And he was so pretty.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Brian and Justin both hugged Gus, but as soon as JR got to them Justin let go of Gus (with a kiss to his cheek and ruffled his hair) and picked up and hugged JR. He still couldn't believe sometimes what Linds, Mel and Mikey all went through with this beautiful little girl when she was just a baby. He could only stand by helplessly and watch. He didn't know how he would respond to a situation like that. He did know that he wouldn't have to either; he didn't know who they would use as a surrogate (well, to be honest, he had a preference, but that would be something that would have to be agreed on by Brian, Justin and Daphne). He knew that when the time was right, he would mention it, and if and when they decide to have a child, they would all be in complete agreement.

Little did Justin know that as he was holding and admiring JR in his arms, Brian was not only loving and hugging Gus (God, he really missed spending more time with his son, who'd have thought he would love being a father so much?), but he was watching Justin. The way Justin held JR like she was the most important person in the world, a beautiful, precious treasure that had to be loved and cared for without a moment of hesitation, with a completely open mind and heart. Okay, so Brian Kinney is sounding like a pathetic lesbian, but he didn't give a fuck. Justin had always been that way, with JR and with Gus.

Brian had seen the way Justin always took care of Gus anytime they were together. He saw how Gus responded to every time he saw Justin. He even noticed JR, she may not have been his daughter, but he was basically his son's sister (and if his own family didn't prove that blood didn't fucking matter when it came to family, he didn't know what would), and she was Mikey's daughter. She was Linds's daughter as much as Gus was Mel's son. JR looked at Justin much like Gus looked at him. Justin would make an outstanding father. Then an image flashed in his mind, Justin's child…Justin's blue eyes, Justin's cute button nose, what if he had a girl? Daphne's brown curls; what the – Daphne's curls, how did she come into the picture? Then again given their friendship…he bet Justin would ask Daphne, just like Lindsay asked him. Justin and Daphne's baby would be absolutely beautiful. She'd be theirs, Justin's and Brian's, was he ready to be father, you know, a real father, yes he was a father to Gus, but to have a child living with them, their child? Not at the moment, he just got Justin full-time, they've only been living together, really together for a few months, not even a year, and he knew Justin had another show to prepare for before the end of the year.

But watching Justin with JR, maybe, someday in the future. Wait…is that what Justin and his mom were talking about last night? That would make sense, but Justin said he would approach the subject when he was ready, maybe he's not ready yet, Brian didn't know if he was ready yet. Well, he'd have to wait and see. That could be something to mention on their last honeymoon stay, it may not be the best time to mention it, but better before returning to business and normal life. He knew they'd be there a week, and while he wasn't planning on anything other than spending A LOT of time in doors, in the bed particularly (especially after all the site seeing he knew they'd be doing in France and Italy), there would be enough time…maybe he could bring it up. It would shock Justin, that's for sure. Brian fucking Kinney suggesting that they should have kids. Holy shit! The thought was scary based on who Brian used to be, but now? He could see himself raising a kid with Justin, coming home to Justin and his daughter, playing in the backyard, taking family trips, school…fuck! Yeah, maybe better to wait a few more years, but he wasn't getting any younger, but Justin was young, maybe a little too young. Well, chronologically, anyway, he knew Justin was wise beyond his and Brian's years, given all the shit he's had to deal with in his young life.

"Brian!"

"What?"

Everyone was staring at him, they were in the dining room and there was food on the table. Gus seemed to be a little confused as to why he was still in his dad's arms, but didn't object to still being there. Justin was just putting JR in a high chair (obviously they found the one from last night, now he'd have to explain that the order through Emmett for the high chair wasn't temporary). Mikey, Ben, Mel, Linds, Gus, JR, and Jennifer were all staring at him. No wonder Justin yelled, he must have called his name more than once. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…it's not important, not at the moment, anyways."

He looked at Justin, searching his eyes, looking for support, 'please don't ask Sunshine' his eyes were saying 'wait till later, and I will tell you' he was pleading Justin to understand.

"That's okay Brian, we've been really busy lately and have a lot to do today and a very busy month ahead of us. I think it's understandable that you were thinking. Right everyone?"

Thank you Justin for once again saving Brian's ass; how many times did he owe his partner for saving him? Don't answer that. Anyway, they're still staring, some with their mouth hanging open a little. What are they…? Oh yeah, I just apologized. Shit, this being open thing is fucking annoying, then again, I wasn't thinking, I just said what came to mind. Huh. That kind of stuff usually came to mind, but I always ignored it and went with the sarcastic, unfeeling asshole response. Maybe I just need to be myself, and say what comes naturally. Damn. Justin was right, again. Little twat. Not so little (my inner Justin said, fuck now I'm thinking like him), no, not little at all, if how my ass feels is any indication. *smile* Everyone relaxes and takes a seat, Justin smiles, not his full Sunshine smile, but big enough to light up the room and ease Brian's mind.

Conversation is simple as everyone enjoys lunch. Gus talks about school and his friends and their house. Mel and Linds share their stories from home, their home, in Canada, along with their jobs and friends that they've made. Linds works at an art gallery up there and teaches an art history class occasionally at night at one of the colleges up there. Mel is working in a law firm, successfully enough. Both kids are in day care when not in school. They've arranged their schedule so every evening and weekend one or both is home with the kids. However pleasant it sounds Brian's picking up on something. They're not that happy up there and it's not as easy as they thought it would be.

Mikey and Ben talk about their jobs, or rather Ben's teaching and Mikey's comic book store. Unfortunately that brings up the possibility of doing another Rage issue. There hasn't been an issue since the marriage one before, well, Babylon. Justin and Mikey agree to meet after the honeymoon to discuss a future issue. Jennifer talks about her real estate business and how well it's going. She's showing houses every day, the market is great for buyers and sellers. Molly is doing really well in school, not surprising; the Taylor's are a smart bunch (they must get it from Jennifer's side). She's been in high school for a couple of years and loves it. She's obviously not going to St. James, but no one's about to mention or compare her and Justin's high school years. Tucker and his teaching career are doing well.

As lunch wraps up Jennifer, Tucker and Molly decide it's time to head home. Molly and Tucker don't know what's going on, they just assumed they were there for lunch because they stayed the night, and of course Jennifer would want to see her son before he leaves for his honeymoon. Jennifer knows what's going to happen, but she has been sworn to secrecy, so she'll wait to hear from Justin when he gets back. She's just glad that Justin still tells her everything, well, as much as a gay son can tell his mother, there are things she doesn't need to know.

It's late Spring and a beautiful day so everyone decides to go outside. Brian would still be visiting Gus regularly, and knowing Gus would be coming to spend the summer at Britin, and hoping that he'll be a lot closer, permanently, at some point in time, Brian had a playground built outside. He knew that JR would enjoy it, too. It had shocked Justin, well everyone, when they saw it the first time. Brian Kinney didn't add toys to his house, much less a playground in his backyard. Then again, when does Brian Kinney have a backyard, and a son, and husband? So, maybe it did make sense. Brian knew Gus would use it for a while, hopefully often. He knew that JR would be using it whenever she was here with her mothers. And maybe the thought of Justin and he having a child or two (wait, what, two, where the hell is his mind getting this stuff from?) wasn't that farfetched after all.

So everyone decided to sit outside with drinks and ice cream, for those who wanted some, mainly the kids and Justin. Although Justin knew that he would have to dish up twice as much for himself because Brian would end up eating half of it. Justin had to keep his thoughts tame though as Brian would take the bites offered from his spoon directly into Brian's mouth. Mel would role her eyes at this, Linds would smile and blush a little. Linds thought it was so sweet seeing Brian this attentive and loving, albeit seductively, with his partner. She was still a little bit jealous, but now, seeing them like this, she wasn't sure if she was jealous of Justin having Brian, or of what Brian and Justin have together. She couldn't remember a time when she and Mel where that in love and felt that much passion, then again, look at all the obstacles they had to overcome, and Brian was at least half of those. Well, she might have had something to do with it, too, but now's not the time to dwell on that. They're happy and married and so in love. She only hopes that she and Mel can get through this "talk" and day and, well, she wanted to move back, but, oh well, they'll see.

Gus and JR have finished their ice cream and are playing on the toys. Brian had installed a jungle gym, a swing set (with one baby/toddler seat), a thing with a slide and steps and a rope bridge and a climbing wall that all in all stood about 10 feet high, the construction crew that put it in said it was the best, latest, and safest toy equipment that some parks were using. Nothing but the best for his kids (holy shit, there's that family man type thinking again). On the ground was a safety rubber mat, of sorts, that lined the entire play area. He had been tempted to put in a sand box, but he remembered all the mess with sand (or wood chips) under the toys at parks, hence the rubber mat, and lack of sand box. The toys might have been made with plastic, instead of wood and metal, but it reminded him of the wood and metal playground toys of his childhood.

He hated his family, his house, school, but the few times when he was just old enough to walk around his neighborhood by himself he would go to the park and play. There was a metal slide and metal and rubber swings, all the steps and ladders were metal and it all had a wood frame. It looked rather old, but it was sturdy, nothing like the cheap plastic crap that sold in most stores today and passed as "being safe." Yeah, right, it was safe because it broke soon after you bought it, and didn't hold up in any climate outside perfect weather, which the Pitts and West Virginia are not known for year round. So the toys on his property where plastic, but a much sturdier plastic that withstood being outside in heat and snow and wind and would still be around when his kids had kids here (holy fucking shit…that means…I'd be…okay, so not going there right now).

"So, now that the kiddies are off playing and the adults *looks at Justin, smirks* well, mostly adults, are happy and subdued, I think now would be a good time to mention the reason we're all sitting here quietly, nervously, expectantly, waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop."

A couple sighs, a couple soft smiles, a few chuckles and groans, Justin scowls (with a smile – that looses a bit of the overall mad look Sunshine) then whacks Brian in the arm but kisses his cheek after Brian looks injured. Linds addresses the group first.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Brian, Justin, Michael, Ben, we've talked about this before. Wait, here me out. I know we've talked about this before, we've only been gone a year, Justin you've only been back a few months. Brian I know you've seen Gus every month and even Michael and Ben have visited us a couple of times. We came down last Christmas, and it was great, but it was very strained and the argument that ended that last day was hard on all of us. That being said, Mel and I talked last night, and this morning. Brian we all talked this morning while waiting for you two to get up. No, do not make a joke about that."

"Oh come on, Linds, just a little joke?"

"Hey, watch it with the little."

"Watching is good, and you're right…"

*AHEM*

"Yes, Mikey?"

"Let Linds finish, we all know what you could say about getting up."

"Sorry Linds"

"That's alright Justin, I understand, he's Brian, he can't help but joke about anything and everything sexual. – Anyway, we all talked this morning and while we didn't mention anything during lunch, there's a few things that you need to know and we can go from there. Gus and JR are happy, but they miss everyone down here. Gus definitely misses you, Brian, and now that you're married and Justin is back here permanently and that you both officially live here, at Britin, he talks about coming to visit you all the time. Mel and I are both happy in our jobs, but…"

"Linds, I think I'd like to say this, have it said the way I want it said."

"Alright Mel, go ahead."

"Thanks baby."

"Welcome hon."

Mel gives Linds a little kiss on the lips.

"Oh please, spare us from the lesbianic sentimentality crap."

"Right, like Justin feeding you and kissing you is so manly and void of all emotion."

Mel and Brian glare at each other, then gasp in shock as Justin, Michael, Ben and Linds starting laughing.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

They still glare, but also smirk, and try not to smile.

"We moved to Canada because, well, you all know why, no reason to rehash all that. Michael, you and Brian gave us permission, eventually, to move and you've all kept in contact with us and the kids. We really like it up there, we're all comfortable and the routine we have is good. The place I work at is great as is the gallery that Linds works at. All our employers are flexible and understanding, not only to mother's, but also to lesbians. No one has any problem with our being gay and being parents, there are even a few gay married couples with kids of their own at the day care that Gus and JR are in, and the school that Gus is in during the day. I know you all know most of this, but what you don't know is that even with all that, and I hate to admit this, but it's not home.

It's only been a year, but after a year at our old house in Pittsburgh it was home. Toronto isn't home, it feels great, and we're a family, and we don't have to deal with a lot of the hate towards gay and lesbians as down here. Unfortunately, we didn't count on some prejudices towards Americans. I also regret not looking into practicing law before moving thoroughly enough. I can't practice law without going through one of their law schools and taking the bar up there. So I've been working as a paralegal. It's great, I've always had a love of the law, and I am happy to be able to help all the clients our firm has, but I miss going to court and giving advice and working directly with the clients at every step of the way. That would take more than a year to accomplish, and even though I love what I do, even if I were able to practice in Canada, I'm not well known up there, nor would I be able to start at a higher pay level than I am now.

There's one other thing that I don't want to admit to, but Linds and I have decided I need to say it. After the bombing we didn't feel safe, I didn't feel safe. Not to mention what Prop 14 would have done had it passed. Now I still keep up to date with the latest laws and legal news via law journals and the local bar association newsletters from down here. I'm still active with the Pennsylvania State Bar. Prop 14 was dropped fast and hasn't been re-introduced. It doesn't look like there's any legislation even close to what Prop 14 was, nor are there any discussions currently about anything like it. A small part of the reason why I also wanted to move was to get away from family. I know how awful that sounds, but after what happened with JR and when Linds and I were separated for a while, too long, in fact. We didn't have readily made babysitters, I felt like we had several mother hens, a bunch of yentas that didn't make raising two kids any easier."

"So basically you mean Debbie."

"Michael, it was more than just her. I'd like to say she was supportive of JR, but I'll repeat what she told me before all our lawyers were unfortunately involved. She said that she wasn't on anyone's side other than the baby. She was right. It didn't matter what any of us wanted, we were fighting over our daughter like property. The new mother in me, who didn't know what the hell I was doing and who was terrified that I had made the wrong choice, came out and got angry, followed immediately by the attorney in me who sees a fight in everything and anything I do."

By this time Justin and Ben are watching silently, praying and hoping that Mel will say what it sounds like she's going to say. They know what everyone went through and were both powerless to stop anything. They couldn't interfere, just sit back and watch and hope for the best. Brian is biting his tongue, so many comments and remarks he's thought of to spit right back at Melanie, blaming her for taking his son away, to be swayed by other's opinions, for over reacting. But he knows that he's said most of that at one time or another. This is the new Brian Kinney, the one who's married, who doesn't, honestly, care what anyone thinks, who is just waiting and hoping that the end of these declarations will be what sounds like a logical conclusion. Michael feels awful for being part of that whole JR custody fiasco and he didn't know his mom felt so strongly about JR. Well he did, but he was denying it at the time.

"Mel, sweetie, did you want me to take over, now?"

"Thanks baby, I think that would be great. I'll let you finish, you're a bit more level headed about our final decision than I am. *lowers voice so only Linds can here* We both agreed on what that decision will be, and we're in complete agreement, but I know you'll make it sound more loving and less legal."

Linds just smiles and kisses her wife. *sigh* They do love each other. For a while it didn't seem like they would work. Well, she should share this…

"You all know what we've been through, our ups and downs and trials and tribulations. You've all supported us as much as we let you, and I wish we would have been able to ask for help sooner. Maybe being too separated from everyone for so many years was part of the problem when everyone became involved. It felt like too much all at once, and then with kids and well, let's just say that suddenly everyone else's problems became ours and our problems became everyone else's.

If there is one positive thing I can say about our moving was that it did bring us closer together. Closer than we could have imagined down here. We were able to find ourselves, rekindle our love, bond again as a family, we had sort of lost who we were as a couple and who we were as a family. Down here we weren't together long enough to be a family with Gus and JR. Up in Toronto we were able to do all the things a family should do together. We hadn't talked about moving before last Christmas because it seemed too soon. I won't remind you of the details of the fight we had, Justin, you can ask Brian if you really want to know."

"That's okay, I don't need to. I was in contact with a few people down here and the grapevine does travel well, I heard about it. And no, there's no need to rehash anything. Continue with what you were saying, please."

"After that argument, after going back Mel and I had a long discussion, one that was concluded last night, and now that things here, with our crazy extended family, are more stable and are steadily becoming calmer Mel and I have made a decision. That decision was finalized this morning after talking to everyone last night and this morning. Gus will finish first grade in a couple months, and then, Brian, like I promised before we left, Gus will be coming to stay here for the summer, if that's still okay with you and Justin."

Brian doesn't say anything to this, he here's what's not being said, yet, and won't screw up Linds's little speech with his thoughts. So he just smiles and nods. Justin sees this and understands what Brian is holding back, he can see the tension in his neck, his posture is stiff. He knew Brian had been listening, but kept watching the kids rather than looking at either Mel or Linds. At the renewed offer of Brian having Gus for the summer he turned and just smiled and nodded. Justin places his hand on Brian's thigh and Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulder. They had been holding hands, but they need a little bit more contact now.

"That sounds great Linds. You know Brian would love having Gus. And even though I'll have a show to prepare for, it won't be for another several months, and Gus loves painting with me. I'd be happy to make a space for him in my studio."

"Thanks Justin, Brian, that would be great. I know Gus loves painting with you. And congratulations on your last show and your upcoming show. Toronto may seem far away, but you are being talked about up there. The owner of the gallery I work at now prefers landscapes and impressionalism to abstract, but he can tell your talented, too. In the art community, as you know, there is no distinction between American or Canadian, when viewing art, but only as it applies to the business of art. However I am still in contact with Sydney, and he also is interested. You might want to tell your agent to contact Sydney, now that you're back, he might be interested in featuring some of your work in this summer's local artist exhibit. I think he's also working on a special exhibit for abstracts for the Fall or next Winter. Speaking of Sydney, that brings me to the next part of our decision."

"What about JR when Gus is with Brian. Will you be down here too, will Ben and I get JR? Will…"

"Michael, I'll get to that in a sec, I promise, let me finish what I was saying though."

"Okay."

"So, speaking of Sydney, he was able to fill the position I had before we moved. However, he's looking to replace that person as she is getting married and will be moving back to where her husband is from in Fall. That being said, and I can tell by the look on your faces you are probably all hoping to hear what I might say next, so before I explain our plans any further…I've been offered my old job, and I'm taking it."

A stunned silence meets her words. For although they did all hear it coming, it still seems unreal. Brian and Michael are silent for longer than Ben and Justin who are both now hugging Lindsay and Mel and offering support and help and…

"Brian"

"Michael"

Michael starts balling, he's so fucking happy he can't stand it, wait till he tells his mom, she's gonna flip that she wasn't here for the announcement. He can barely move, but Ben has his arms wrapped around him as he tries to control his sobs.

Brian on the other hand, is of course, picture perfect control, well, except the slightly red, watery eyes, and a lone tear escaping down his cheek. Mel is caught up with Ben and consoling and reassuring Michael. Lindsay comes over to Brian, with Justin. Justin places his hand on his husbands cheek and wipes the tear away. Brian blinks, looks up at Justin, at Lindsay, then stands and hugs her. Wraps her in his arms as tight as he can. "Thank you" is barely heard, a little whisper, but Lindsay hears, she hears everything he's trying to say and can't put into words.

He pulls back a little and looks in her eyes, which are very red, very wet, along with very wet cheeks.

"So you're coming home Wendy?"

"I'm coming home Peter."

And they hug again, even tighter. Now they have an audience. Justin stares in awe at the man he loves, so open and honest, so in touch (holy fucking shit) with his feelings. Justin's eyes are red and he's crying silently as to not interrupt this unusually emotional scene. Mel, Michael and Ben are all watching in shock, horror, stunned speechless? Not only is Brian fucking Kinney hugging Linds like two loving parents and best friends should be, but he's crying, openly crying.

Justin reaches over his hand and places it on the small of Brian's back, offering a little support. He's not jealous, not at all, he knows Lindsay's and Brian's relationship, it's very similar to his and Daphne's. He couldn't imagine not seeing her and talking to her all the time. How would he feel if they had a child together and she moved away, he understands how Brian would be feeling knowing that Lindsay's coming back. He always knew Brian was a good father, an amazing father, he was devastated that they were moving, but well, he was moving too. Now Brian not only had Justin back, but they were married, and now Brian was getting his son and friend back. It's a damn good thing their honeymoon starts tonight, well tomorrow, after a flight to who knows where. Brian's going to need a break from all these emotions.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Daddy, are you okay? Momma, Daddy Justin? Why is everyone sad?"

At the words Daddy Justin there's a gasp from Michael and Ben as they hadn't heard Gus call Justin that yet. Everyone stops what they were doing and turns to see two sets of worried little brown eyes staring at everyone like the world is falling apart and they can't stop it or control it. Mel, Michael and Ben come over to stand near Linds, Brian and Justin, where Gus and JR happen to be standing now. Linds and Brian both kneel down to take Gus into their arms at the same time. Linds lets Brian take him, while Justin stands right next to Brian, his lover, his husband, supporting Brian both physically and emotionally. Mel picks up JR with Michael and Ben in much the same position as Brian and Justin. Mel and Linds right next to each other.

"Gus, JR, we have something that we want to tell you. How about we all sit?"

Brian hands Gus back to Linds, even though he's a little reluctant to go. Gus wants to know why everyone was sad, what could they have to tell him that could make his Daddy cry, he never cries.

Everyone sits where they were before all the hugs and tears. Mel and Linds in two chairs right next to each other, Michael is next to Mel with Ben next to him. Brian is next to Linds with Justin next to him. Gus is in Linds's lap and JR is in Mel's.

"Nobody is sad Sonnyboy. We were happy. It may not make sense to cry when you're happy, but when you find out something…wonderful, like your moms just told us, it's hard not to be happy enough to cry."

Yes, boys and girls, Brian Kinney said moms. With all the problems he's seen Linds and Mel go through, and as much as he liked tormenting Mel, he's never seen them more together than they are right now. They were that together after the bombing, as well, but everyone was under so much stress, it was hard to tell what was normal or different.

"Gus, JR, your mom and I have an announcement, and we wanted to talk to your dads before we decided anything. And after last night and this morning, and after talking with a few other people over the last couple of months… we've decided to move back here, to Pittsburgh, to be close to your dad, to be with our family."

"We're gonna move back, really? Are we gonna move here, can I live here with Daddy and Daddy Justin? Are we staying now? Does that mean I have to start a different school, am I gonna have the same friends I had before we moved? Are we gonna live in the same house we had before? What about the friends I have now?"

"Slow down Gus, one question at a time. I can answer a few of those right now, lambskin, but a couple of those questions are going to have wait. We still need to figure out all the details, but in short, yes we're moving back, no we won't be living here, we will be going back until your school year ends, then we'll all be moving back here during summer. We'll have to find a house down here for us, like the house we were in before we moved to Toronto, but it won't be the same one."

"I liked that house, sometimes. Sometimes it was hard, there was that one time we weren't there, but I don't want to live in that…partment."

Brian chuckles at his sons openness, ah, out of the mouths of babes. He may have a solution, if they're willing. He's not sure if he's willing, but here goes nothing.

"Hey, Gus, why don't you let the grownups talk and decide what's going to happen, then we'll tell you everything we decide. Unless you want to listen to the discussion, it'll probably be boring to you, but we'll explain everything when we're done. If you want to go back on the toys out here or go inside and watch TV or play video games."

"Brian Kinney has video games?"

"Nothing but the best for my Sonnyboy, right kiddo?"

"Right Daddy! Okay, I want to watch a movie. Do you have Cars?"

"Brian, I'll take Gus, you guys work things out, and I'll be back soon. You can fill me in later with anything I miss. You know I'll back up whatever you decide. (He sees the look in Brian's eyes, he knows what Brian will suggest, not because they knew this was coming, but because he knows Brian. Brian will do absolutely anything for the people he loves, and he never asks for anything in return.) Can I bring drinks or snacks back for anyone?"

Everyone asks for a refill, and since they were drinking either tea or lemonade he'll just bring pitchers back. He takes Gus from Linds, and after a hug to Linds and Brian, Justin carries him into the house while tickling his neck with his mouth. He loves the sounds of Gus's laughter, it's as enjoyable as Brian's, but of course, for a completely different reason.

"Thank goodness we're not going in there with him. He's obsessed with that movie. It's all he talks about, he even has the pajamas, sheets, bookbag, toothbrush. It's a cute movie, but one can only watch it so many times."

"And thank you for keeping the advertisement industry well funded and supported. My company, my clients and fellow ad exec's everywhere support your consumer mentality and your capitalist ideas. Yet again one of the world's largest companies convinces someone else to fork over hard earned money for products that self advertise every time you look at it."

"Oh please, Brian, like you wouldn't have bought those things for Gus the moment he asked had he asked you. Not to mention I could say something about you being a label queen with your Prada, Armani, Gucci and however the fuck many other designer labels you buy."

"Mel, watch your language in front of JR."

"Oh, pooh, she's asleep, you know I couldn't let that comment slide by without responding."

"Being in advertising and owning my own advertising agency I of course have to own the absolute best in clothing to represent my industry and my reputation in that industry is everything. How can we convince the average consumer to buy what they don't need if we don't sell ourselves by convincing them that they need us to sell them to everyone else?"

"You are so full of shit Brian."

"Only because you know the legal aspect of everything I just said and know that it's all true. The same goes for lawyers, too, you need to sell yourself to clients so they think they need you to defend them against other idiots who also don't need lawyers, who are also full of shit."

"Well as interesting as this discussion may be, we are not here to discuss capitalism and democracy and how it relates to advertising and the judicial system, here or in Canada, we are here to discuss you, Mel, and Linds and Gus and JR."

"Professor you always do have a way of redirecting and focusing a group, don't you."

"It comes with being a teacher and trying to remain calm in all aspects in life."

Michael turns to his husband and kisses him. Ben has always had an ability to control a crowd, an audience, in any situation, and he's one of the few people who can redirect Brian. Of course, Justin does it easier, but Ben has his moments with Brian.

"Thank you Zen Ben…now back to what I was going to say before the little chatterbox started shooting questions right and left. Linds, *ahem* (why does he have to address both of them, oh well) Mel, my offer still stands, to both of you. Whatever you need, anything, at all, at anytime, I'm here. I'm sure you're going to share your plans for the move, but know that you have a whole support system down here for anything you might need, when and where it can be given. I have several questions, but I'll wait for you to finish telling us your plan before I ask anything."

"Absolutely, we agree with Brian. Ben and I will be here to help with absolutely anything we can. And I know everyone else will be thrilled that your moving back and they'll all help when and where they can, too."

"Actually Michael, that's part of what we need to talk about. Remember that's kind of part of the reason we moved. Brian, we know how much you've done for us, even if it was primarily for Gus. I hate to admit it, but anytime we've needed anything, you're there, whether we wanted you there or not. And I really fu…grrr…really hate to say this, but…*groan* we probably wouldn't have been able to get through that first year with Gus or this last year in Canada if you hadn't helped us by paying helping us pay for day care and whatnot. However that being said, when we move back down here, as much as we would like to move back to our old house, we felt that we were too close to everyone down here. We like Pittsburgh, and we aren't opposed to a nearby town, but we'd like to be a little further away from everyone.

Now, don't get the wrong idea, we will definitely be involved with everyone down here, and you'll always be welcome at our house, wherever we move. However, we want to be called first, no dropping by just to see us. This is non-negotiable, I'm sorry, I mean, maybe in time that might change, but that is one thing we really loved about being in Toronto, we were our own family with our own schedule and our own friends. No one dropping by at any time day or night, free to come and go as we please without answering to anyone (Brian chuckles a sympathetic chuckle to that comment, he knows that feeling all too well) and no one interfering in how we raised our children. Please don't read anything into that that I'm not saying. I'm not talking about some of the arguments and battles we went through, I just mean everyday life.

And speaking of others helping us, thank you guys for everything you've always done for us. Let's look passed all the crap we've been through and start fresh this time. It'll be a new house, new life, new situation. We may have the same jobs, but it'll be totally different because we're finally comfortable in what we do and who we are. As far as announcing that we're moving back, Linds and I are going to ask that none of you say anything to anyone, yet. We would like to announce it when we're ready. I have no idea how we'll talk to Debbie about giving us room."

"I know my mom can be hard to handle and more stubborn than anyone on the face of this earth, but if you tell her from the stand point that you're moving for the kids, that you've discovered who you truly are as a family, and you need your space and you'll call her at the drop of hat for absolutely anything you need, I think she'll agree and have no problem giving you all the room you want and apparently need. Just promise you'll tell her anything and everything if you need to talk to her."

"We know there's no hiding this from anyone, and we aren't trying to, we're just trying to keep our comfortable routine, but closer to who we love and what we know. And thanks for the advice Michael, any suggestions on talking to Debbie are greatly appreciated. We'll need support for our move, and that support can come from being there when we need you AND staying away when we need space."

"I hear you there and completely agree when dealing with Debbie, she takes a certain tactic to be able to tell her anything and have her see your point of view and not turn it around to her giving you advice. And even though being in New York wasn't as great as some thought it might be, it gave me a chance to discover who I was and what I really wanted."

At this comment made by Justin, everyone turns to look at him coming back out. Brain and Justin share a sweet, shy smile with each other; this does not go unnoticed, but no one needs to comment. He's got a pitcher of lemonade and iced tea, as well as a tray of fruits and veggies, with vanilla yogurt and ranch dip, which he places on the small table in the midst of all the chairs.

"No offense Michael, but I feel as living with the woman, too, I have a pretty good feeling to how to talk to Debbie as well."

"None taken, Justin. You're right, although I can't believe I'm saying that. You have a different perspective dealing with her than I do. I'm her son, and even though she probably sees all of you as her kids, Justin is special to her, not only because of what you went through, but because for some reason she was just as taken with you when she met you as Brian was. Oh don't give me that look Mr. High-and-Mighty, we all knew it then, it just took you for friggin' ever to admit it to the kid."

They all laugh at that, knowing full well truer words may never have been spoken, out in the open anyway.

"Mel, did you want me to take JR in and put her on the sofa in the family room? Gus is in the media room watching Cars, and you can see the sofa from here."

"That's alright Justin, thanks for the offer, though, if I move her now she'll only wake up and be fussy. She doesn't mind taking afternoon naps as long as she stays where she falls asleep."

Brian looks to Justin then looks at the chair Justin had previously vacated to take care of his son. Justin was already going to sit, but he knows Brian needs a little extra support right now.

It never ceases to amaze Brian how much Justin cares for Gus, and him. The conversation is thankfully friendly and whatever problems could be there aren't there. And the final decision of the munchers and munchkins (haha, he'll have to remember that one, someone should appreciate that joke) to move back couldn't have made him happier, except for the man coming to sit beside him. He knows their honeymoon will officially begin tomorrow, and their flight is tonight. He's as anxious to go as he is to stay and discuss this move with Linds and everyone.

"Okay, so back to our actual move. We have begun looking for houses, and we do have a real estate agent back home that is familiar with our time line, and we have a real estate agent here that has been helping us and also knows our time line and situation. Justin, I know that look, and before you say anything, first I apologize but I hope you understand, umm, second, your mom is our real estate agent down here."

"Holy shit! She knew and didn't tell me, us, *ahem* sorry, you said you hope I understand. I can have my drama queen moment, I'm fine. You're right, she had every right not to tell me. She must be dying to not tell anyone anything. You know, knowing how well my relationship with my mother is, and everything we've been through, and knowing Debbie as well as we do, I'm sure I can speak for my mom when I say this, but we would be happy to tell Debbie, or at least be there with you when you tell her you're moving back. No offense again, Michael, but I think Debbie would be more than open and willing to listen to you with my mom and I there."

"Again, Justin, none taken, and however awkward it might be for my own mother to be calmer with you around, I tend to agree. I'm half Italian, half drag queen (Brian chuckles at this, he remembers saying it), My mom's all Italian and mostly drag queen, not to mention she hangs around drama queens all day long. Having you and your mother there with Mel and Linds is a great idea."

"Thank you Michael. So Linds, Mel, when you're ready to tell Deb, if you want us there, just let me know."

"Thank you Justin, and I think you're both right, I believe you both there would really help. And thanks for understanding about not saying anything. Now, for our timeline, which I think you all should know. Like I already said, Gus will be finishing his school year up in Canada, then we'll be moving. That should give us a couple months to get everything straightened out. We want to be settled here before a new school year starts so Gus won't have to miss any school. Our house is already on the market, and we have a couple of good offers. We haven't started packing yet, as we wanted to wait to tell everyone, including the kids, today."

"Linds, if you guys need movers, you find them, let me know, and I'll pay whatever they ask. That way everything will get packed and moved fast and you'll be down here before you know it. And I'm pretty sure I can safely speak for Justin and I, and probably Ben and Mikey that if you want us there before, during or after the movers are there. I'll pay for transportation for everyone to and from if you want."

"Brian, you don't have to do that, we'll be more than happy to pack and find our own movers. I know how much it costs to fly to and from, I'd hate to think you were spending all that on all of us."

"Yeah, Brian you really don't have to, I'm sure Ben and I can find a way up without the added cost, if you guys need help packing I can probably come up before the actual move to help."

"Brian, I've always been bothered by how much money you have and how you always spend it on Gus and Linds. I used to hate that you would shove it in my face that you could provide for my family and I couldn't. And you're fuck 'em all attitude didn't help either, especially since I know you did everything because you did care what everyone thought of you. Well…you have changed, and I know now that you were only doing what you did because you really did care and your offer to help any way possible is genuine. However, don't expect sympathy or kind words, you're still an asshole."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mel. I…"

"Brian, Mel, good grief, you too are so frustrating sometimes, are you ever going to stop sparring verbally with each other?"

"No"

"Never"

They both smile at each other then at Linds, then quickly catching themselves they glare at each other while trying not to smile. Everyone has a good laugh at that.

"Whatever…my offer still stands, you guys want movers, let me know, you guys want us there, let me know. If you guys need a place to stay at any time, let me know, you're rooms are ready and always will be."

Justin leans over and kisses Brian on the cheek. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on your point of view) Brian had turned to face Justin at the same time and their lips met. And as quickly as they jumped a little in surprise, their kiss deepened into something more needy and desperate. No moans or sounds could be heard from the couple, but it was obvious that they were trying hard not to lose themselves in this kiss. They knew they were being watched; and while an audience is usually not a problem for these two lovers, this audience would probably not like to watch the Brian and Justin show, on any level, thank you very much. And if the pillow that just came flying at their heads is any indication, they were right about someone not wanting to watch.

Both men broke apart quickly, Justin ducking his head and blushing. Brian did his tongue-in-cheek smirk and enjoyed everyone's reaction to their affectionate display. Brian placed a gentle kiss on Justin's head as his lover rested his head on his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"So your house is on the market up in Toronto, you've been looking for a place here, but haven't found anything. Gus will be staying here during the summer. You two will be up there until your place sells and then you'll move down here. Will you move before or after you find a place down here? And again if you guys want to stay here during any time you might not have a home, let us know. Mikey, Ben, same goes for you guys too, if Mel and Linds stay here with JR, you guys are welcome to stay in one of the spare rooms, or you can come and go as often as you like while your daughter is here."

"Well, no matter what has changed, good to see you're still cocky and arrogant as ever… and don't make a joke out of that."

"Whatever, Linds, I'm just saying."

"As far as the actual move we'll have to see what happens to our house up there. Once we know that it has definitely been purchased, we'll be able to talk to the buyer to find out what they expect, and then we'll be able to plan in more detail our final return trip. We have a couple places in mind down here, but again, we have no idea until our house up there actually sells and the escrow closes. There's always the possibility of a quick sale with the buyer wanting us to move out sooner than expected, but they'll know we're staying until Gus finishes school. So even if the house sells we won't be moving till after that. Our hope is that once that house sells, we'll have time to make a solid offer on a house down here and then pack and move. I realize that it's not an easy process, so Brian we might take you up on your offer if we have to move before we have a house to move into down here. And as far as movers, that also depends on how quickly the whole selling and buying process takes."

"Oh, Michael, you mentioned spending time with JR during the summer while Gus is here with Brian. I'm trying to think of how that can work. JR obviously knows you and loves you and Ben, but I think she's still young enough to where spending a long time away from the people she's used to seeing every day might not be a great idea. I'm not trying to prevent you from seeing her, and if we weren't going to be moving I'd suggest just staying with you or having you stay with us. However since we are moving, I need to be there for when the move actually happens, and I really don't want to split up our family."

"I don't know what to say Mel, I really want to spend time with my honeybun, but I can see what you're saying. I know I haven't before, but I get it now. She's at that age that no matter how comfortable she is with me and Ben, she would probably only want to be away from her Mama for a few days, as opposed to Gus who is old enough to know that being away from you guys is okay. I don't know if this would work, but I could come up there and stay with you guys when Brian comes up to get Gus. That way whatever you guys needed to do, you could and I'd be like a live in babysitter. If that's okay with you Ben? And if I can find someone to watch the store for however long I'll be away."

"I have no problem with that babe. I'll miss you, but that does seem the best solution to this. In fact the Dean asked me to teach an extra class this summer in the evening and I wasn't sure I'd be able to because we haven't had a chance to talk about it, but now with this, maybe I'll take him up on the offer. It would keep me a lot busier and it would be about the same time you'd be up in Canada with the girls and kids. And Hunter might help with the store, if he's not in summer school."

"I don't think he'll be in summer school, but I couldn't ask him to watch the store all summer. He's a teenager and needs more freedom. He'd love working there at times, especially if I paid him, but he couldn't be there the whole time. And if you want to teach an extra class, that's great. Congratulations, I knew you could do it, you mentioned getting that offer a while ago, I had forgotten it till now."

Michael and Ben kiss each other in silent agreement over the situation. They'll miss each other, but it really does work out the best, now if only the comic book store was resolved.

"I guess we could restrict the hours of the comic book store, but I hate doing that in summer, that's when a lot of the kids show up."

"Hey Michael?"

"What Justin?"

"I could do it."

"Do what?"

"Watch the store."

"You'd watch a comic book store?"

"Sure, I think we've worked together enough, I know the inventory well enough, and I know enough about what's there to give some advice. Not to mention most of the people who come in know what they're looking for and know where to find it."

"Sunshine, what about your upcoming art show, you'd be getting ready for that, and Gus will be here."

"Dammit. Hmmm… Hunter probably won't want to work every day, but I remember being a teenager and working any day, when getting paid is better than doing nothing. Trust me, no matter how many friends he has or what he says, working is better than not working. It gives you something to do and all your friends end up jealous that you have a job and are earning money and they don't. Because even if their parents give them money, having a job as a teen is very cool. Brian, what do you plan on doing while Gus is here?"

"I'll be working from home. I might need to go in once a week, but, oh I forgot to tell you we had video conferencing software added to the computers at Kinnetic, and that same software is here, so I can meet with everyone without going in. The day that I go in I figured you'd be here, or I could take Gus with me if you were locked in your studio. Even if it wasn't locked you get very absorbed in your work. I know you would never forget Gus, that's not what I'm saying. Gus needs attention and I want you to be able to lose yourself in your work, so you don't have anything to think about."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. That's great about the software, that means I could help at times too if your art department needs help. They're all great, and the couple of times I've been in with you I've really loved working there. You know what, Kinnetic needs a day care. I bet all your employees with kids would love it."

"Do you know how many regulations you have to follow for a day care, not to mention how many changes we'd have to make. On the other hand, I have over heard a few employees talk about that, and some of the largest, industry leading companies have begun to provide employer sponsored day care programs. Not a bad idea, something to look into, but there's no way that will be up and running by summer."

"Brian, Justin, if I might make a suggestion, as well as Mel and Linds."

"Go ahead Ben."

"What if the day or two that Brian had to go into the office, Justin could watch the comic book store on just those days. Hunter and Justin could alternate one day per weekend and the store would be closed the other day that weekend. And maybe it can be closed one day per week. That day or two per week that Justin and Brian were in town I bet you could convince Debbie to take off work and watch Gus. I know Emmett lives there too. They'd spoil him rotten, keep him ridiculously busy, and she'd be so happy to be part of Gus's lives while he's here you could tell her about your move with little to no hassle."

"Well I'll be damned, Ben, if that's not the perfect solution. And I believe you make a very good point about Debbie. Provided you tell her soon. Actually, that gives me another idea. Linds, Mel, Justin and I are taking an extra week at the end of our honeymoon."

"That's nice…that's a four week honeymoon…and thanks for sharing."

"Linds, I think what Brian's trying to say, and correct me if I'm wrong, Brian, but we will doing something different with that final week. We didn't want any wedding presents, and technically we didn't get any. However Cynthia and Ted, along with all Kinnetic employees decided to give Brian an extra week. We were going to surprise you, but after everything we've talked about, I think we should ask first. After we get back from our honeymoon we were going to take a couple of days that fourth week and come up and see you guys, and spend time with Gus, of course. What if we brought Debbie with us. We'd stay in a hotel like we've done before and we'd be happy to get Deb a hotel room too, unless you wanted her to stay with you. I would suggest we get her appointments with whatever amenities and services the hotel has to offer, Carl, too, if he wants to come with her. Not only will she be ecstatic about getting to travel and stay in a hotel, with all the amenities, but a trip to the spa and a massage should go a long way to soften her and calm her. Not to mention she'd be spending time with Gus and JR, and you guys. I realize that my mom wouldn't be there, but maybe she wouldn't need to be. I think Debbie would really enjoy it. Although knowing my mom, she'd probably find a way to be there if we told her what we were all doing."

"That's very clever, Sunshine."

"It's genius."

The two share a private smile and a (regrettably) quick kiss. Everyone else sees that this must be an inside joke that they probably don't want to know about.

"Justin, that's a great idea, actually. And you're more than happy to have Debbie stay at the hotel. I'm not sure we have room, literally or figuratively. Inviting your mother is up to you, but I think with everyone we're talking about, we might need to rent a room somewhere else, I don't think our small townhouse will work."

"Okay, I hate to cut this short, but Justin and I have a flight to catch in a couple hours. We're completely packed, but we still need to leave here early to arrive there early so we're in time for our flight. Fortunately I'm having a taxi pick us up so our cars will be safe, but they'll be here in probably 30 minutes or so. So here's my final input. Tomorrow morning I'll call Cynthia and have travel arrangements made for a little over three weeks from now for Justin and I, along with Debbie and possibly Carl, and Jennifer. I'll also call Debbie and Jennifer and tell them about our little trip. I'm sure Jennifer will figure it out quickly. Debbie won't need convincing, but she'll probably spend the next three weeks calling and talking to everyone down here about why she's being invited to Toronto. Which is why I'll be inviting her, she knows I'll never tell her anything I don't want, and she won't say no, either. And before any of you say anything, yes I'll have time tomorrow morning to make these calls, trust me. I know our plans, and we'll unfortunately be spending enough time in planes and airports to get to where we're going that I'll definitely have the time.

So, Linds, Mel, we'll see you guys in a few weeks, with Debbie, possibly Carl, and hopefully Jennifer. Mikey, Ben, we'll see you when we get back. You know I'll have my cell phone with me if you need me, but please, PLEASE only for an emergency, you know we'll be very busy, and not just in the bedroom, as you might be thinking. Although there will be plenty of that too. If you have any other questions, concerns, comments or suggestions, write them down and let us know when we get back. Since Daphne and Emmett set up and helped plan the whole wedding, they'll be back during the week to take everything down. They have the keys and alarm codes, so no one needs to be here. However, you all are welcome to stay until they are completely finished with everything. No offense, but when they leave, you leave. Only because they've been instructed to leave the keys somewhere safe when they're done and you guys won't have a way of coming and going. I only ask that you leave everything as you found it, and help yourself to any food that's in there, obviously after three weeks away, we'll have to clean out the fridge when we get back anyway.

Well, if that's everything, come on Sunshine. Let's finish getting ready, see Gus and I'll get all the luggage so it's at the front door when the taxi gets here."

By this time JR was awake, and rather happy to still be on her mommy's lap surrounded by lots of happy people. She loved hugs and loved being held, and she loved being near happy people, especially people she loved. Well, she loved everybody, but her mommies and daddies and uncles a lot, a lot.

Everyone shared hugs and kisses and of course no one could pass up the opportunity to tease Brian about finally getting married and going on a honeymoon and doing all the planning and packing. Brian gave Linds an extra long hug and kiss as a silent thank you for coming back. Justin gave Mel an extra long hug because of her decision to support Linds and their support of each other. Then Justin and Brian decided to spend some extra time with Gus while they finished getting ready. They knew they could go to their room alone to get ready, but Justin knew Brian should be with Gus more than him, after all they'd have the next three weeks solely to themselves. Gus joined Brian and Justin in their bedroom, taking turns playing with Brian or Justin, depending on who had finished changing in the bathroom. They both carried him downstairs when they were done, carefully and slowly. Gus helped Brian bring all the luggage from the garage to the front porch. Brian had packed very carefully, and as lightly as possible. He knew that anything they bought he would just pay to have it shipped home rather than go through customs in the airport. He had already paid to have a couple things shipped to their final destination, but you'll have to wait till later to find out what those are.

With a final kiss and hug to everyone, and an extra hug and kiss for Gus and JR, Brian and Justin climbed into the taxi, with all their luggage, headed for Pittsburgh International Airport ready for their three weeks of honeymoon. No matter what conversations were just had or what decisions had been made, neither men could wait for this time to be together with absolutely no pressures or thoughts from the outside world.

**- END-**


End file.
